Les phases cachés de l'équipage
by Cap'tain Luffy
Summary: Je ne vs dis rien car tout est ds l'histoire! Vs comprendrez après sa je vs le garantie ;) Ne soyez quand même pas trop surpris ;) Choc, aventure, amour? et tristesse sont au rendez vous.
1. Chapter 1 : La peur couleur orange

**Les phases cachés de L'ÉQUIPAGE.**

1. La peur, couleur Orange.

* Le village était aux aguets. Les gens se précipitaient dans l'arène de la Marine. Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnelle, il faut le dire. Les gens et les enfants, vieux, jeune, tout le village, toute l'île était en panique et en extase. Tous se précipitaient à la Marine. Aux portes de celle-ci, deux gardes, haut de buste, prenaient des ticket et fouillaient les villageois, les contrôlaient, leur donnaient le droit ou pas de voir le fameux ''spectacle'' qui avait lieu. Une semaine plus tôt, il avait était déclaré qu'un inconnue de la Marine avait réussit à capturer un dangereux criminel. Un pirate qui faisait furie au gouvernement, depuis quelque temps. Seul le capitaine de l'équipage avait était était capturer. Et on ignore encore comment IL avait réussit. L'information se propagea assez vite et se fut un choque et un soulagement pour le monde entier. On fêtait sa sur certaines île ou les pirates n'étaient pas considéré comme des êtres humains, mais plutôt comme des animaux, comme un loup qui chassait dans la bergerie tout les moutons depuis trop longtemps, et qu'enfin il allait être tué. Ils étaient encore plus craint sur ces îles quand ces pirates avaient en plus un fruit du démon. Ils n'étaient alors pas des animaux, mais des ''monstres''. Ce ne fut pas un plaisir pour tous non plus. Bref, les gens se précipitaient pour voir sa. Les enfants, ignorant de leurs yeux, posaient des questions.

…: Papa? C'est quoi comme spectacle?

…: C'est une exécution fiston... D'ailleurs nous devrions nous dépêcher, sa va bientôt commencer.

…: Pourquoi on va l'exécuter Papa?

Le père concerné regarda son fils avec une légère gêne.

…: Euh... Eh bien... Ce...Ce garçon a fait de vilaines choses. Il euh...Il est un pirate et... Et est un danger public...

…: Ah...

Dans l'arène, plus de 500 places étaient présente. Ils n'en restaient plus beaucoup. On se disputaient les meilleurs place, personne ne voulait rater sa. Certains avait même déserté leur travail.

…: Dépêchez vous! Il ne faut pas rater cette unique occasion!

Elle courait accompagné des autres derrière elle. Les yeux embuait de larmes. Les autres n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis que sa c'était passé. Leurs yeux se souvenaient encore de cette instant, ce moment, cette heure, ce jour, le plus cruelle de leur vie, le plus horrible qu'ils aient passés, le plus mortelle qu'ils aient vue. Comment étais-ce possible?!

…: Il faudrait trouver une entré de ce cotés ou on est foutue!

L'homme au cheveux vert qui avait parlé, avait désigné avec un soupçon de panique l'arrière de l'arène.

…: Marimo! On a pas le temps d'écouter t'es plans foireux! P-A-S L-E T-E-M-P-S!

…: ARRETE DE ME GUEULER DESSUS PUTAIN!

Ce n'était pas une dispute habituelle que les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'habitude de faire. Celle-ci était plus que sérieuse. Tout avait changé depuis ce jour la. Ils savaient que cette fois il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance.

…: ARRETEZ! ENFIN! NOUS DISPUTER NE VA PAS NOUS FAIRE AVANCER!

L'homme au long nez, les yeux pleins de panique et de larmes, commença à se mettre à genoux.

…: On...On ne va jamais y arriver! Sa commence dans cinq minutes...!

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Ces larmes coulèrent à flot. Voyant l'état de d'âme de ses compagnons qui restèrent blanc comme des linges, elle courut en direction de l'arène. Le petit rêne en la voyant partir et en regardant tout ses camarades, pensa à ce moment la à LUI. Il tomba par terre, ces pleurs étaient perçant et aveuglant, qu'on se croirait dans un film d'horreur. La jeune fille portait des cris tout autant horrible en direction de l'arène. Elle passa devant tout les gens qui la prenait pour une folle, et sans prendre conscience des deux gardes devant l'entré, tellement sa tristesse et son angoisse était grande elle les poussa sur le côtés ne s'arrêtant pas pour regarder mais se demandant comment elle avait fait. Elle continua pour se rendre au premier rang, elle essaya de monter sur l'estrade mais deux gardes l'en empêchèrent en la tenant par les bras fermement.

…: Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre dans les coulisses! Mademoiselle!

…: Les coulisses...?! CE N'EST PAS UN SPECTACLE! LACHEZ MOI! AAAAAHH!

Elle pleurait de toutes ses forces, épuisés mais elle continuait. Ses amis avait tentait de de la suivre mais avaient était arrêté à l'entré. Heureusement, ils étaient méconnaissable à cause des vêtements qu'ils portaient. Le rêne était épuisé par les pleurs et continuait sur les épaules du jeune blond. Ils n'avaient plus la force de rien. Car chacun savaient qu'ils étaient arrivé trop tard, beaucoup trop tard cette fois. Ils n'arrivaient pas à l'admettre. Plusieurs marines, des dizaines, des centaines, dont des lieutenant de haut niveaux ainsi que des capitaines et les shichibukais ainsi que les trois puissants amiraux étaient présent. Et en maintenant deux minutes, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer, mais même LUI n'était pas assez fort. Leurs expression devenaient de plus en plus désespérante, on lisaient dans leur yeux toute la tristesse d'un monde perdue. La scène de torture ou IL allait être tué était devant leurs yeux. Car oui, c'était aussi une scène de torture, avant l'exécution il allait être torturé de plusieurs manière pour essayer de débusquer, son équipage. C'était horrible. Cruelle. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. S'ils essayaient de faire quoi que ce soit, ils savaient qu'ils seraient inutilement tué. Et puis, ils se souvenaient, de cette phrase qu'il leur avait dit avant ce moment invivable, toujours avec ce foutue sourire. La jeune fille rousse épuisé par les pleurs, le désespoir et la fatigue releva la tête difficilement pour regarder la scène qui d'un coup fut plongé dans le noir. La foule poussa un gémissement de surprise. L'équipage avaient les yeux grands ouvert, l'inquiétude leur montait à la tête. Leur cœurs battaient la chamade. Ils avaient peur, tous. Les trois amiraux arrivèrent sur scène, Akainu, Ao-Kiji et Kizaru, ils saluèrent la scène avant de s'assoir dans leurs chaises sur le côtés. Le commandant Chef Kong de la Marine, se présenta au public.

Chef Kong: Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nous tous. Longtemps, vos peurs que vos villages, vos enfants, vos femmes, ou même vous soyez touchez par ces pirates, sont aujourd'hui plus qu'effacés. Nous avons les moyens et la force de tous les repousser. Ou même les arrêter. Oui, Nous avons évolués. Et nous vous en donnons la preuve.

D'un claquement de doigt une rangée de marines arrivèrent en rang au devant de la scène, ensuite vinrent les shichibukais. Doflamingo, riait comme une hyène et il se léchait les babines. Kuma ne changea pas son expression in-intéressé. Moria fit un rire machiavélique en pensant à la scène suivante. Hancock fermait les yeux en ignorant tout ce qu'il se passait (Elle ne connait pas vous savez qui à ce moment la, c'est pour sa qu'elle est indifférente) et le jeune homme au cheveux vert ouvra grand son œil quand il découvrit le dernier membre arriver. Il faillit bondir mais les regards méprisant d'inquiétude de ses amis le laissèrent à sa place. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à lui aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. D'ailleurs il s'en foutait à ce moment la. Miwack alla rejoindre les autre sans une ombre de ''joie'' mais indifférent. Et quand tout fut mis en place, une personne arriva, elle était vêtue d'un capuchon noir, qui cachait tout son corps. On ne voyait de sa chair que son nez et sa bouche. C'était celui la qui l'avait eut. Qui les avaient brisés ce jour la. La jeune fille ne put retenir une expression de mépris et d'horreur en le voyant arriver. Elle voulut se dégager mais les gardes la tenaient aussi fermement. L'équipage avaient également essayé. En vain. La personne en question lança un sourire narquois à la jeune femme qui en eus presque peur. Oui ce gars la, il lui faisait peur. Elle voulait le tuer. Comme tous. Elle voulait tout arrêter, tout. Le chef Kong se rapprocha de nouveau de la scène et fit signe au ''chasseur'' c'est ainsi qu'on l'avait nommé dans la Marine de s'approcher. Il enleva sa capuche, ses cheveux en pique châtain pointait le ciel comme des montagnes. Son regard était méprisant, et une large cicatrice se dessinait sur sa bouche. Il souriait toujours en méprisant tout ceux qui l'avait compris.

Chef Kong: Voici, notre sauveur! Un nouveau qui a fait furie avec cette dernière capture! N'est ce pas?

Le chef Kong sourit en s'adressant à lui. Lui, ne porta aucune trace d'affection.

Chef Kong: Dites moi...Comment avez vous put y arriver? Mm? Quel est votre secret? Ce jeune homme était quelqu'un de fort, et il commençait sérieusement à nous inquiéter.

L'homme prit le temps de répondre son sourire méchant ne quitta pas son visage.

…: Eh bien... Vous savez, en fait c'était très simple... Ce jeune homme... Fort comme vous dites... Et bien il ne l'est d'aucune façons. Mais il l'a comprit trop tard... Hi hi hi...

Avant de continuer sa phrase il poussa un ricanement qui faisait froid dans le dos. La jeune fille serrait les dent et ne quittait pas de ses yeux abîmés et paniqué cet homme. L'équipage avait un tel mépris qu'ils faillirent hurler tous, et lui bondirent au coup.

…: Ce jeune homme n'était rien d'autre qu'un imbécile. Ceux qui choisissent la voix du pirate comme avenir... Et bien ils n'ont aucun avenir. Leur seul avenir c'est la mort.

La mort. Ce mot fit frissonner la jeune femme.

…: Ce ne sont même plus des êtres-humains. Pour nous, ce ne sont que des animaux, des lions, des prédateurs trop féroce qu'ils faut abattre. Pour moi en tout cas... Pourquoi croyez vous que l'on me surnomme ''le chasseur'' parce que c'est ce que je suis. Je chasse la vermine qui pense qu'elle est plus forte que moi. Je chasse ces créatures infâme qu'on appelle ''pirate''. Des animaux sauvage qu'il faut enfermer et tués. Celui que j'ai capturer était l'un des plus dangereux. Mais lui était un animal plutôt robuste. Il était également un monstre.

Un monstre. La jeune femme était en colère, mais la tristesse la rattrapait elle pensait à tout ces mots qui parlait de LUI. Animal. Monstre. Créature. Vermine. Prédateur. Elle se laissa tomber à terre. LUI, il ne méritait pas sa. Ils ne méritait de tel exclamations. L'équipage était tout aussi choqué par se discours qu'il entamait.

…: Un monstre à cause de son pouvoir. Ces pirates qui ont avalés l'un de ces fruits maudits, doivent être tués. Sinon ils deviendront dangereux pour nous tous. Ils tueront vos enfants dans vos lits le soir.

Le public se mit à chuchoter, et certains affichait de la peur, à ces propos.

Le chef Kong remercia l'homme et il lui laissa le soin de LE faire entrer sur scène. L'homme sourit et fit signe au fond de la scène. On entendit le bruit d'un chariot qui transportait quelque chose de lourd. Une cage. Cinq marines de haut rang étaient de chaque côtés de la cage. Enfin, le pirate, le criminel était à la vue de tous. Des gémissements de peur et de panique se firent entendre dans la foule. Certains même mettaient leur mains sur la bouche. La jeune fille ouvrit grand la bouche mais mit ses mains devant pour s'empêcher de criait. Ses yeux était grands ouvert et ses larmes doublèrent. Elle ne le quittait plus des yeux. Elle était tellement choqués. Le jeune homme au cheveux vert resta figé à l'image qui se présentait. Sa bouche était entre-ouverte et on avait jamais vue une tel expression sur son visage. Le jeune blond lâcha sa cigarette de sa bouche qui tomba à terre comme un soldat qui abandonne son arme. Son seul œil voyant se mit à trembler, ainsi que son corps. Le jeune homme au long nez se laissa tomber à terre en poussant un cri terrible. Il pleura à chaude larme, ne pouvant plus regarder la scène. Le rêne sur les épaules du jeune blond, mit ses sabots devant sa bouche avant de crier et de pleurer au désespoir.

Le pirate dans la cage était vêtue d'une chemise rouge, sale, d'un pantalon jean avec de la laine au bout également sale. Ses sandales de pailles était abîmés. Son chapeau de paille était troué de part et d'autre. Tout son corps était recouvert d'égratignure et de bleus. Ses mains étaient attachés par des menottes de granit marin. Pourtant, à le voir, son visage, son expression, il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Une cicatrice était sur sa joue. Mais maintenant elle était ouverte, du sang coulait donc le long de sa joue. Il regardait à droite à gauche les yeux grands ouvert, et le sourire interrogatoire. Bien sûr, il savait ce qu'il faisait la. Mais ils regardait toute les personnes présente. Il y avait une dizaine de chaîne lourde de poids qui l'attachait à la cage. Une pour les poignet en plus des menottes de granit marin. Une pour les chevilles. Une pour le coup. Une pour le ventre. Une pour le buste, une pour les cuisses (il était assit en tailleur, comme à son habitude) une pour les bras, une pour les mollet, une pour les épaules, et pour plus de précaution ils avaient mit une deuxième chaine autour de son coup. Comme une laisse de chien. A le voir, c'était vraiment triste, horrible. Il était traité comme une bête. Comme un lion en cage. Une image vraiment cruelle que l'équipage ne put supporter de regarder. L'homme au capuchon, passa devant la cage en regardant d'un air méprisant et sadique, le jeune homme dans la cage qui, passa du regard interrogatoire au sourcils froncer sur ses gros yeux et garda une bouche sans expression. L'homme capuchonné se mit sur le cotés et montra le jeune homme en cage.

…: Mesdames! Mesdemoiselles! Messieurs! Voilà ce que vous devez craindre! Je vous présente, le seul, l'unique! Le pirate Mugiwara no Luffy! Ou Monkey. D Luffy de son vrai nom. Vous l'avez surement entendue aussi sous le nom de Chapeau de paille! Que je trouve grotesque pour ma part... Un chapeau n'a rien de valeureux!

A cette phrase, Luffy fronça les sourcils encore plus, voyant son énervement, un des marines mit un coup de sa lance sur la cage, ce qui le fit sursauter.

…: Bref, voici la bête que j'ai réussit à capturer sans forcer. Et je suis fier de ma chasse.

La jeune fille et les autres qui continuait leur affolement ne purent croire que quelqu'un d'aussi cruel existe. Un homme qui disait ''chassait'' les pirates comme des bêtes sauvages. Un homme qui s'amusait avec la mort. Il parlait de leur capitaine comme sa meilleur chasse de l'année, il parlait de lui comme une bête qui lui appartenait, comme si il avait le choix de sa vie.

…: Cet homme à commit des crimes, son premier, choisir la route de la criminalité, choisir la route du pirate. C'est un hors la loi. Et les autres, sa... Vous le savez! C'est pour quoi la peine de mort lui à était infligé!

La jeune fille poussa un ''Non'' horrible en fermant les yeux. L'équipage essayèrent de passer tant bien que mal pour la rejoindre, et ils finirent par y arriver, le jeune blond attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules, essayant de la relever, mais rien y fit. Le regards de Luffy passa à la peine en voyant ses amis ici. Il serra les lèvres en voyant leur état. Il n'aurait pas voulut qu'ils le voient comme sa. Sa colère fut d'autant plus fracassante en voyant l'état de la jeune fille. Il fit une grimace amère.

…: Nami san... Na... Nami san..

Le jeune bond ne savait pas quoi dire, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Il allait mourir et sa ils n'y pouvaient rien. Et rien ne pourrait les réconforter. Nami savait qu'il voulait l'aider mais elle resta à terre, en pleur.

Nami: Sanji... Les gars... Je...

Elle ne savait quoi dire. Que pouvait elle dire. Le jeune homme au cheveux vert passa devant le blond. Et tous n'y croyait pas, il n'avait jamais vraiment était réconfortant, mais dans un moment comme celui la, il s'en fichait. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle, ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son épaule, ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus. Mais il sentit quelque chose, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'essaya pas de les retenir, les yeux fermés, elle tombèrent comme des averses, il ne fit cependant aucune grimace. En voyant cela qui n'était pas chose courante, ils furent tous touchés, Sanji et les autres se mirent à pleurer à chaude larme également. Nami avait les yeux grands ouvert en voyant sa, elle pleurait toujours mais elle était tellement émue.

Nami: Zo... Zorro..

Elle mit de nouveau sa main devant sa bouche et elle plongea dans ses bras pour pleurer encore plus. Zorro ne la retint pas, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et pleura de plus belle aussi, sans dire un mot. Le long nez s'agenouilla et prit la main de Nami en essayant de sourire pour la réconforter. Nami n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Nami: U... Usopp

Usopp posa sa tête sur le dos de Zorro pour pleurer encore plus.

Le jeune rêne bondit sur ses épaules et serra Nami par le coup. Elle mit sa main sur son chapeau et le regarda, les yeux embuée de larme.

Nami: Chopper...

Sanji arriva aussi et finalement tous ne purent se retenir. Luffy en voyant sa était restait la bouche entre-ouverte et versa à son tour des larmes amères.  
…: Hé hé hé...! Bien! Nous pouvons commencer!

L'homme se montra au public en levant les bras, et le public cria pour le félicitait et savoir la suite. L'équipage regardait sa avec horreur. Luffy dans la cage tourna la tête de chaque cotés, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il dévisagea tout ses gens qui souhaitait sa mort, les yeux interrogatoire. Mais ils fronça les sourcils. Dix marine arrivèrent devant la grille. Avec les shichibukais qui se tenait prêt à intervenir en cas de rébellion, ils ouvrèrent la cage.

Marine: Avance!

Luffy regarda avec interrogation le marine qui le regardait avec mépris. Il obéit. Il n'avait plus aucune force pour avancer, et le poids de ses chaîne n'arrangeait rien. La douleur était pour lui une habitude maintenant. Il avança lentement en regardant le sol, sans expression. Nami faillit criait en voyant cette scène horrible mais Zorro passa une main devant sa bouche en essayant lui de se contenir. Les autres restèrent figés.

On le menait à une chaise au devant de la scène pour que tous soient témoin du spectacle, même les enfants qui regardait sa avec fascination. Les dix marines tenait les chaîne fermement et le conduisirent à la chaise, ils lui dirent de s'assoir. Ce qu'il fit. Le poids de ces chaîne était de plus en plus supportable pour lui. Il jeta un œil discret à son équipage qui lui firent non de la tête, ils virent les supplications et les peines dans leurs yeux. Il passa son regards devant celui de Nami et elle pleurait de plus en plus en voyant qu'il la regardait. Puis il releva la tête et visa d'un regards tranchant toute la foule qui firent un cri de surprise à cette vue. Puis il passa son regard sur l'homme capuchonné qui lui rendit ce regard avec un sourire sadique. Puis il repassa son regards sur Nami et les autres. Et la, Nami n'avait jamais autant était émue et triste de sa vie, et jamais elle ne penserait pleurer à ce point ni être choquée. Zorro ouvra grands ses yeux et sa bouche et s'empêcha de courir à lui. Sanji serra les lèvre en tenant Chopper qui essayait de se dégageait pour aller à lui. Usopp était tombé à terre en pleurant à chaude larme l'émotion ne se contenant plus. Luffy avait fermait les yeux, et afficha son large sourire habituelle que l'équipage ne pensait plus jamais voir. Ceci les avait définitivement abattue, car il savait ce que sa voulait dire: Il ne reviendrai pas cette fois, il ne ferait rien, car il ne pouvait rien faire. Il acceptait la mort et leur disait de ne pas abandonner leur rêve, il leur disait qu'il serait toujours la, dans leur cœur. Ce message à travers ce sourire les abattue à un tel point que toute leur larmes, leur corps cédèrent à cette émotion qui les envahissaient, même leur âmes et leur esprits cédèrent. Luffy continua de sourire, il voulait mourir en étant ce qu'il a toujours été: un idiot chanceux, qui croyait en tout, et qui ignorait tout pourtant. Il voulait qu'ils le voient comme sa, dans ses derniers souffle. Nami n'arrivait pourtant pas à croire, qu'il acceptait de les laisser, de les abandonner. Eux. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, et qu'en pensant ainsi, elle était égoïste. L'homme au capuchon était indifférent au agissement de l'équipage, car oui, il les avaient évidemment reconnue, mais il avait demandé au chef Kong de les laisser regarder la mort de leur capitaine et de les capturer seulement après la cérémonie. Ce qu'il accepta. L'homme capuchonné regarda Luffy avec un mépris incroyable, surtout en voyant qu'il souriait comme un enfant, comme s'il se moquait qu'il allait mourir. Ce qui le faisait sourire, c'est qu'il savait que ses compagnons allait suivre son message, eux, ils allaient vivre, c'est pour cela que la mort était indifférente à ses yeux, il s'en moquait, il n'en avait pas peur. L'homme capuchonné le savait, sa se lisait dans son regard. Il eu quand même un mépris grand quand il vit qu'il n'avait aucune crainte de lui. Il se disait qu'une bête devait craindre toujours celui qui l'avait capturé. Et il comptait le faire. Il sourit narquoisement avant de faire un claquement de doigt en direction du fond de la scène, encore une fois. Une rangé de marine arrivèrent avec du matériel, certain étaient effrayant, d'autre n'avait pas l'air d'être terrible, mais comme l'on disaient, les apparences sont trompeuses. Puis cinq scientifiques suivirent, deux avec de la barbe, plutôt âgés, et deux avec des lunettes. Le dernier avait plutôt la trentaine. Luffy jeta un œil à tout sa, mais resta avec des yeux d'enfants interrogateur. L'homme capuchonné ricana. Nami sentit son cœur battre la chamade, et elle se demanda même si elle ne frisa pas la crise cardiaque, les yeux embués de larme elle balada sa pupille tremblante sur tout le matériel atroce et les cinq scientifiques qui s'apprêtait à, à faire quoi d'ailleurs? Personne ne le savait. En fait si, tout le monde le sait. Mais pas dans le détail. Il allait être torturés, sa c'était sûr, mais comment. C'était à découvrir. Nami le savait aussi, elle voulait tout arrêté, elle s'apprêtait à courir quand Zorro l'arrêta tout autant choqué sur ce qu'il voyait. Il lui fit signe ''Non'' de la tête et Nami le regarda en suppliant avant de se laisser tomber par terre, épuisé par la peur et la tristesse. Sanji passa une main sur son front en serrant les dents, ne pouvant imaginer la suite. Usopp lança un non qui retentit dans la salle, même à plusieurs kilomètre, il n'avait jamais crié aussi fort. Chopper continua ses pleurs par terre dans les bras de Nami qui le serrait contre elle.

Chef Kong: Daho. Veuillez commencez. Nous n'allons tout de même pas y passer la journée.

Daho regarda Luffy avec un air sadique.

Daho: Oui...Vous avez raison...Mieux vaut s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible...De cette vermine.

Luffy regarda l'homme en souriant et en fronçant les sourcils, il ne l'intimidait absolument pas. Daho fut énervé, il grimaça avant de grogner et de refaire un claquement de doigt en marchant sur le cotés, dos à Luffy. Lui le regarda s'en aller, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Car Luffy savait qu'il allait mourir, mais il ne savait pas, que la torture passait tout d'abord. Il se demandait pourquoi il y avait tout ces matériaux étrange et ces homme de la marine vêtue autrement. Ils se rapprochèrent d'ailleurs. L'équipage resta avec des grimaces, et Nami poussa un cri encore pire que celui d'Usopp.

Les scientifique marinesques approchèrent de Luffy qui ne les quittait pas des yeux, il les clignait plusieurs fois et tournait sa tête dans tout les sens. Il n'était pas paniqué, non, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. On fit amener le chariot remplie de matériel tel que des piqûres ou des couteaux différents les un des autres, des ciseaux, des barres de fer tranchantes de plusieurs manières, et de petites choses ressemblant à des meneurs de poisons. Luffy fixa un scientifique le plus âgé qui mit un masque blanc, comme un médecin sur sa bouche et des gants, il fixa les autres qui faisait de même et regarda le scientifique qui alla vers le chariot. Tout le public retenait sa respiration. Regardant avec attention ce qui allait se passait. Zorro commença à sérieusement transpirait, les goutes de sueurs se multipliaient sur son front, il faisait une grimace comme s'il allait pleurait. Sanji était tellement sous le choc, qu'il coupa le filtre de sa cigarette avec ses dents les ayant trop serré également transpirant, Usopp avait des yeux comme des boules de pétanques, en plus des larmes et de la peur dans ses yeux, on pouvait croire qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis près de deux semaines, ou même plus. Chopper ne voulait pas regarder il s'engouffrait dans le ventre de Nami qui le serrait tout autant. Elle était certainement la pire de tous. Car ses sentiments n'en étaient pas les même. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais admis elle même. Son visage montrait qu'elle ne voulait plus rien faire à part le regardait, priait, le sauver, ce qui était impossible. Il seraient tous réduit à néant. Elle savait que Luffy leur avait également demandé de partir à travers ce sourire. Mais tous, il ne l'avait pas acceptait, ils croyaient encore à l'espoir. L'expression de Nami en voyant le scientifique aller vers le chariot et prendre l'une de ces armes horrible, était de plus en plus paniquant triste, même inquiétant, tellement que les autres se demandèrent s'il ne devait pas la sortir de la. Mais il savait qu'il ne la ferait pas bouger d'un poil. Impossible. Daho sourit sadiquement, même s'il était de dos. Il avait hâte d'entendre ces supplications, ces cris. Le chef Kong resta indifférent et fixa seulement la scène. Le public attendaient, certains cachaient les yeux des enfants les plus jeunes. Le scientifique regarda les instruments, les uns après les autres, mais se ne fut pas lui qui choisit, il accorda une attention particulière à l'un d'entre eux. Il regarda Daho qui lui fit signe de la tête, il sourit et prit donc l'arme de torture. Luffy essaya tant bien que mal de voir ce qu'il se passait, levant un sourcil, et bien sûr, ne prenant pas sa au sérieux.

Luffy: * J'espère au moins que j'aurais le droit à un morceau de viande avant de mourir *

Il sourit en pensant que le scientifique préparait sa dernière volonté.

L'arme en question était aussi longue qu'un bras entier, sa lame en faisait la moitié. Elle était aiguisé à un point complétement fou. Beaucoup plus aiguisées que celles de Zorro. Le bout était pointue, tellement qu'il suffisait de le touchait pour se blesser. La lame n'était pas droite, elle était cabossées ce qui la rendait encore plus dangereuses et coupante qu'elle ne le serait déjà si elle était droite. Cette lame n'était pas pour les combats, mais pour les tortures, c'est pourquoi sa confection de douleur était multipliait par dix. Elle était légère comme une plume à cause du métal utilisait: Le granit marin, spécialement pour les porteur de fruits du démon pour ne pas qu'il se débatte et pour qu'il soit en plus de la douleur incapable de bouger. C'était l'une des plus dangereuse armes de torture, et la préféré du chasseur Daho. Il avait déjà torturé plus d'un qui avait poussé les cris les plus atroces qu'on puisse entendre, même certains marine disait que c'était trop pour un être-humain, certain même étaient contre ces pratiquent trop atroce et inhumain disaient-ils. Sauf que pour Daho, les pirates étaient des animaux, des bêtes sauvages. Le scientifique se rapprocha de Luffy qui baissa son sourire en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bout de viande mais d'un ''morceau de fer'' qui le laissait indifférant. Nami en voyant cette lame atroce, la plus cruel qu'elle n'est vue, sentit un battement raté, sa pupille s'agrandit, elle lâcha Chopper se mit à genoux, retenue par les gardes qui la retenait d'avancer. Zorro poussa un grognement. Sanji voulut attaquer mais fut retint par deux gardes de plus. Usopp cria avant de se laisser tomber à terre recroquevillé. Chopper cria au désespoir. Le scientifique se mit à quelque centimètres de Luffy, lui, ne pouvait voir le regards du scientifique à cause de ses lunette, mais il leva un sourcil en voyant et entendant un sourire sadique et un ricanement de sa part. Daho se rapprocha de Luffy et se mit à cotés. Luffy tourna ses yeux à droite et à gauche, s'interrogeant sur ce qui allait se passer. Il allait avoir la réponse. Dans quelques secondes. Le scientifique pointa l'arme sur son torse qui était nue. Car sa chemise était déboutonnées. Il visa d'abord l'endroit que Daho avait demandé d'abîmer ''doucement'', juste en dessous du coup, pour commencer. Sa allait être terrible, Daho le savait, il se lécha les babines en regardant avec obsession l'arme de torture, qui allait bientôt faire son travail. Luffy baissa la tête. Il était évidemment attaché sur la chaise. Il regarda l'arme. Et cligna les yeux plusieurs fois en s'interrogeant. Luffy avait déjà connue la douleur, il savait ce que c'était. Les combats, tomber par terre, ce faire mal. Oui il le savait. Mais la piraterie faisait conséquence de douleur encore plus atroce. Il n'avait jamais eu de douleur qui pouvait rester plusieurs heure, plusieurs minutes même. C'était la torture. Non il ne connaissait pas la torture. Il regarda fixement l'arme qui se rapproché de son coup de plus en plus. Le savant poussait un ricanement ainsi que Daho. Il entendait les cris de Nami.

Nami: NOOOONNNN! NOOONNNN PAS SA! S'IL VOUS PALIT! NONNNNN! JE VOUS EN PRIE! AHAAAAHHH!

Nami avait les yeux exorbités en poussant ces cris. Les larmes ne s'arrêtait pas de coulait, son visage était complétement froissé par la peur. Luffy agrandit ses yeux en voyant Nami dans un état pareil. Jamais il ne l'avait vue comme sa. Sanji et Zorro retenait Nami qui essayait d'aller vers la scène. Elle allait ce faire tué si il ne l'empêchait pas, bien qu'eux même avait du mal à se contrôler. Sanji serrait les dents, les yeux pleins de mépris en regardant l'arme à quelque centimètre de sa chaire. Zorro serrait les point, se demandant s'il n'allait pas se briser les doigts. Usopp était par terre en sueur, les yeux pleins de peur. Il ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Rien ne sortait. Chopper cria par terre de tout son être en pleurant, jamais les pleurs n'était aussi horrible. Luffy regardait son équipage, qui avait non pas que de la peine, mais tellement d'émotions en même temps. Il en fut chamboulé à un point qu'il n'y croyait pas. Tellement qu'il ne regardait même plus la lame qui maintenant n'attendait que signal. Daho se retourna vers la foule tout autant ébahie. Les enfants avaient les yeux caché, certain se cachaient derrière leur parents. Daho sourit, avec sa main il fit un geste, le savant hocha la tête. Et un cri survint.

Nami: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN NNNNNN! LUFFYYYYYY!

Avant ce cris la, Daho avait donc fait le signal de commencer la torture. Le savant avait doucement approché la lame. Luffy c'était retourné pour la regarder. La lame traversa doucement le bas de son coup, il y planta d'abord le quart et y resta. Luffy avait agrandit ses yeux en regardant la lame, sa pupille tremblait. Ses sourcils était froncés. Il fit une grimace atroce, tout comme son visage. On devinait que la douleur ne faisait que commencer. Il ne poussa aucun cri. Il ne le voulait pas, bien que la douleur était insupportable. Pas devant Nami. Pas devant Zorro. Pas devant Sanji. Pas devant Usopp ni Chopper. Il réussit à sourire en pensant aux autres qui n'étaient pas venue. On entendait quand même qu'ils retenaient ses cris. Nami regarda la scène horrifié. Elle c'était presque cassé la voix en voyant cette lame entré en lui. Les autres ne savait que faire, il regardait la scène tout autant horrifiés. Daho en n'entendant aucun son sortir de sa bouche se mit à faire une grimace de mécontentement, il se retourna et le regarda, il se rapprocha de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Puis il ria.

Daho: HA HA HA! EXTRA ORDINAIRE! ALORS COMME SA TU AS TROP DE FIERTE POUR POUSSER UN CRI DE DOULEUR?! MM?!

Luffy avait de la rage dans les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ce n'était pas du tout sa. Mais il ne dit rien.

Daho: Dis moi Mugiwara... Est-ce que tu connais vraiment la souffrance..? La torture? Mm?

Luffy ne cessa de le regarder avec mépris.

Daho: Non? NON! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QU'EST LA DOULEUR! LA VRAI!

Il se retourna vers le public déjà sous le choc, quoi que certain poussait des cris et disaient ''Tuez le!'' ''Coupez lui la tête!'' ''Écorchez lui les genoux'' et d'autres similaire. L'équipage ne pensait pas à tout ses gens qui disaient des choses aussi affreuse. Se rendez t-il au moins compte de ce qu'ils disaient? Nami mit ses mains devant sa bouche en regardant le public, puis Luffy, avec toujours cette lame que le savant e bougeait pas. Il devait avoir tellement mal. Mais la suite qu'allait elle être? Elle pleura de plus belle. Qu'avaient ils fait pour en arriver la?

Daho sourit à large sourire en regardant le public.

Daho: OUI! NOUS ALLONS LE TUER! OUI NOUS ALLONS L'ECORCHER! LE COUPER! TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOUDREZ! HA ! HA! VOUS VOYEZ..

Il montra Luffy à ce moment la.

Daho: CE GARCON NE SAIS PAS CE QU'EST LA VRAI DOULEUR! LA DOULEUR QUE LES PIRATES MERITENT!...

Il le regarda en souriant.

Daho: Eh bien... NOUS ALLONS LUI MONTRER!

Le public se mit à s'exclamer à haute voix, ne voulant plus que le voir trainer à terre et entendre ses cris. Daho se mit de dos et fit un nouveau signe pour dire au scientifique de continuer. Plus profondément. Le scientifique sourit, et enfonça la lame encore plus profondément, la lame qui était cabossé, à voir, faisait déjà frémir de dégout. Le sang coulait à flot. La lame y allait tranquillement. Son but atteindre la moitié, mais sans touché le cœur. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Le visage de Luffy était de plus en plus cruel à regardait, des gouttes de sueurs descendait le long de son front, de son visage, de son torse, ses main se mirent à se serrer. Mais il ne poussa aucun cris. Les gens se demandait quel force physique il avait. La lame atteint la moitié. Nami regardait sa avec horreur. Plus rien ne sortait de sa bouche entre-ouverte, et grimaçante. Seul la peine, la peur, l'angoisse était au rendez vous. Elle ne pensait pas voir une tel chose un jour. Sanji sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se mit à genoux et baissa la tête ne pouvant plus supporter sa. Ses yeux étaient pleins de haine et de tristesse. Zorro mit ses deux mains sur sa tête priant pour ne pas entendre des cris. Chopper et Usopp se serraient l'un contre l'autre en poussant des cris désespéré. Daho commença à s'énerver, mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il laissa donc faire les choses. Luffy fixait la lame dans sa chair elle ne bougeait pas, mais soudain, un éclair jaillit dans sa chair, la douleur n'était que plus intense, ses yeux s'exorbitaitent encore plus. La sueur se mélanger au sang. Son visage se froissé. Le savant venait de remuait la lame dans sa chair, en haut, en bas, à droite à gauche. Mais pourquoi lui faisait-il sa? Daho savaient ou était son équipage, alors pourquoi? Tout simplement, pour le plaisir. Daho avait un plaisir à les faire mourir de cette manière, la douleur était insupportable. Luffy tremblait comme une feuille. Il faisait saigner ses mains, tellement il avait mal. Nami ne put regardait sa plus longtemps, elle plongea à terre e poussant des cris atroces.

Nami: ARRETEZ! ARRETEZ! JE VOUS EN PRIE!

Daho jeta un œil au piètre équipage dans un piteux état d'âme. Il sourit.

Daho: Sa suffit! Va me le chercher.

Le savant retira la lame, ce qui fit sursauté Luffy. Il respira lentement, le souffle court. La douleur était toujours la. Le savant hocha la tête avant de partir dans les coulisses.

Chef Kong: Chercher quoi..?

Daho sourit.

Daho: Vous le verrez bien assez tôt.

Il sourit en disant cette phrase, et dirigea aussi son regard dans les yeux abîmé de l'équipage, pleins de mépris et de tristesse. Puis de Luffy, qui regardait de ses yeux rond et étonné, le sol, une coulé de sang descendit le long de son menton. Daho se rapprocha de lui.

Daho: Tu en veux encore? Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un début. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais, gringalet?

Pour toute réponse Luffy lui lança un regards terrible, si terrible, que Daho en fut surpris. Il cessa de sourire.

Daho: Très bien. Alors continuons.

Le savant arriva avec une machine épouvantable. Une sorte de table basse refermé avec des pics en dessous, elle était vitré et n'attendait plus qu'une victime. Zorro ouvra ses yeux exorbitant au plus haut point en serrant les lèvres. Il savait ce que c'était. Nami mit de nouveau ses mains devant sa bouche. Tout son corps tremblait, abritait par la peur, le dégout, le mal. Elle pleurait encore de plus en plus fort. Tellement cruel.

Nami (en sanglotant horriblement): Mais... M... Mais... Q... Qu'est ce... Que c'est...? Aah...

Elle avait ses sourcils relâché. L'expression du visage, détruit.

Zorro sans cesser de regarder l'engin répondit.

Zorro: C'est le fondoir à Pirates...

Nami regarda à ce nom terrible qui voulais très bien dire ce qu'il signifiait et les yeux ne cessant de couler, Zorro qui avaient les pupilles de plus en plus tremblante. Sanji releva la tête avec une expression de surprise plutôt instable, il regarda Zorro avec une peur dans les yeux presque cruel. Usopp grimaça des dents et ferma les yeux toujours en pleurant. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais le nom lui suffit à savoir ce qu'on allait lui faire. Il cria un horrible ''Non'' dans la salle. Chopper regarda Zorro avec de la peine cruel dans les yeux il renifla plusieurs fois avant de re-crier au désespoir.

Nami (les yeux exorbités et les mains devant la bouche): Qu'es'... Qu'es... Que c'est...?

Elle renifla plusieurs fois, craignant la réponse.

Zorro: C'est... Quand j'étais cha... Chasseur de prime... Je... J'ai vue cette arme dans un journal... Un pirate avait était capturé... Par... Par la marine... Et... Il... Il utilisait cette arme... J'ai lu que... Qu'elle qu'elle... Était très tortueuse... Et... Et que plus d'un... C'était donner la mort en... En ce plantant directement dans les... Les les... Pics... Tellement la... La douleur était insupportable... Surtout... Surtout que... Que... Pas un... En fait... Ne... N'a put supporter sa... Ils... Ils ce sont... Tous... Tués...

Nami ne put ouvrir les yeux davantage, elle se laissa tomber au sol, le regards dans les vapes, les mains toujours sur sa bouche. Elle s'arracha un cri si terrible, que Luffy voulut se lever. Dès qu'il essaya de se précipiter, un shichibukai (Moria), le retenue et le remit violemment à sa place. Luffy arracha une grimace, en regardant son équipage, tous étaient vidés, les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Ni les cris, ni la peur dans leurs yeux.

Sans plus attendre d'avantage, Les dix marine firent lever Luffy avec leur chaines et il le mirent dans la machine en verre, il était ensuite attachés par des menottes en granit marin, au dessus des pics. Luffy n'entendait plus le monde extérieur car il était la dedans. Il ne voyait que le visage de ses amis qui criaient et Nami qui le regardait, retenue par Zorro. Luffy sourit encore, ce qui faillit mettre Nami dans l'évanouissement. Il sourit, mais Nami vit des larmes tomber de ses yeux, doucement, pas pour ce qui allait arriver, mais pour ce que eux, ressentait. Elle tomba à terre, abattue. Daho fit signe de la main. Luffy vit soudain les pics se rapprochait: De ses pieds, ses jambes, son ventre, son torse (avec en plus la blessure toujours mortel) Ses bras, ses mains, sa tête également. Il essaya de protéger son chapeau, il serra les points, et fronça avec mépris les sourcils. Les pics l'atteignirent. Jamais Luffy n'avait eu autant mal de sa vie. Tout était planter dans son corps. Les pics remuer, s'enfonçait, revenait, faisait tellement de choses inhumaine. Daho ouvrit un peu la machine pour pouvoir l'entendre. Luffy ne tenait plus, il ne pouvait plus supporter sa. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Luffy: WOOOOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nami cria avec lui. Elle ne pouvait croire sa. L'équipage mirent leur mains devant la bouche, certain criait également. Daho sourit narquoisement. Il allait craqué. Une heure passa, deux heures comme sa. Nami désespéré, l'équipage aussi, la même douleur les accompagné. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils lâchent, il ne l'imaginait pas. Mais Luffy ne faisait que crier, il n'en pouvait plus. Daho fit signe d'arrêter. Luffy laissa tomber sa tête, il respirait fortement, crachait du sang. Sa figure était lacérait et tout son corps ne ressemblait plus qu'à un homme ayant fait la guerre. Du sang coulait de partout. Mais il n'avait rien lâché. Il releva la tête quand il vit Daho.

Daho: Alors... Comment t'as trouvé sa? Pas mal hein?... Cependant... Je suis assez surpris que tu es tenue deux heures sans avoir l'envie d'avoir la mort, ou même de mourir... Tu es très fort... Mais ce n'est pas fini... Non... Tu ne vas pas mourir maintenant.. Relevez le..!

Les dix marines le forcèrent à se relever, Luffy avait tout son corps labourer, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, un œil fermait à cause d'un coup qu'un marine lui avait donner. Les chaines de plusieurs kilos, n'arrangeait rien. Son corps tremblait encore pire qu'une feuille. Il était bien sur le point de mourir. Nami avait les yeux presque fermait, elle ne pensait pas voir sa, elle croyait être en plein cauchemars, ce n'était pas possible. Elle pleurait encore et encore. Zorro était à genoux, il poussa un rugissement horrible. Sanji sanglotait, ne pouvant pas croire qu'on puisse faire sa à un être-humain. Chopper criait, tellement, que sa voix était cassé, mais il s'en foutait. Usopp avaient ses mains également sur sa bouche, les yeux exorbitant.

Nami: C'... C'est pas possible... Non... Non... C'est pas... Luffy...Non... Aaaaahhh...!

Chopper: LLLUUUFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY!

Usopp: AAAAAAAAhHHHH! BANDE DE SALOPARDDDDDD!

Et la scène se continua ainsi:

Daho fit engendrer à Luffy les pires souffrances qu'il y ai, il fit venir des machines, des armes, avec une pince, écorcha petit à petit les doigt de Luffy pour lui arracher des cris ignobles. Il utilisa un ciseau à pointe pour creuser ses genoux, et beaucoup d'autres engins, tout sa devant l'équipage qui empirait leur tristesse. Quand la torture fut finie, et que vint le moment de l'exécution. Le corps de Luffy ne ressemblait plus qu'à de la chair qu'on avait disséqué à chaque détail de son corps. Pourtant, Luffy arrivait encore à tenir debout, même si ses pieds étaient écorché. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Nami avait de plus en pus de mal à respirer, et elle sentit la tristesse l'envahir plus que jamais. L'équipage avaient crier toute leur voix, et leur peur, mais rien n'allait changer. Leur regards et expression abîmé regardèrent la scène. Daho se rapproche de Luffy sadiquement, Luffy releva la tête, difficilement.

Daho: Alors, pirate. MAINTENANT, je te donne le droit de mourir. ALLEZ! ON L'A ASSEZ EPARGNER! TUEZ LE MAINTENANT!

Un marine capuchonné, le baron, attacha Luffy sur une table en bois avec un creux, Luffy posa sa tête à cet endroit, les cinq marines le tenant toujours avec les chaines. Il regarda son équipage, avant de mourir, il sourit largement. Nami savait, elle avança prêt de la scène en courant, cette fois les gardes ne purent la retenir, ni l'équipage, qui regardait sa avec autant de larme, ils la laissa faire. Nami se mit à genoux devant la scène en tendant le bras, en sanglotant. Luffy lui sourit. Elle comprit.

Nami: Non... Non Luffy... Non... Allez, relève toi... S'il te plait... Me... Me fait pas sa... J't'en prie... Luffy...

Luffy: Na...Nami... R...Réalise t...Ton rêve... D...Dis le aux autres. Je serais Tou... Toujours la... Da... D accord...? A... Arrête de pleur...pleuré... Je t'en prie...

Nami pleura de plus belle, en entendant cette voix cabossé et fatigué qu'il avait. Elle ne pouvait supporter cette vue, elle pleura encore.

Le bourreau leva sa hache bien haut au dessus de sa tête, Nami le vis.

Nami: Luffy... Non...!

Au moment ou la hache se mit en direction de son coup. L'équipage ouvra les yeux et crièrent en se précipitant vers la scène.

Luffy fronça les sourcils, les larmes aux yeux.

Luffy: Nami. Vas t'en.

Il sourit.

Nami ferma les yeux.

Nami: NON! NONNNNN!

Luffy fronça encore les sourcils et ne sourit plus en lâchant ses larmes, il la regarda elle puis l'équipage.

Luffy: ALLEZ VOUS EN! DEGAGEZ! C'EST UN ORDREEE!

L'un des seul moment ou Luffy se conduit en capitaine était pour sauver ses amis. Leur criait dessus comme sa lui faisait mal. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

L'équipage et Nami en entendant cette dernière phrase et surtout ''C'est un ordre'' furent prirent d'une émotion sans pareil. Au moment ou tous aller crier son nom au désespoir. La hache..

Nami: LLUFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! NOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!*


	2. Chapter 2 : La peur au fond des yeux

**Chapitre 2 : Des questions ? Mais aucune réponses !**

Nami se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur trempé son front. Et ses yeux reflétait encore les émotions parcourue dans son horrible cauchemars. Elle regarda autour d'elle le regard vidé, tout son corps en tremblait encore. Pourquoi avoir fait un tel rêve ?

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, et elle pleura encore en se rappelant les images de ses amis, les visages décomposés. Le corps meurtrier de Luffy. Elle pleura encore dix bonnes minutes, et se décida à se lever. Elle passa devant son miroir pour se laver le visage mais lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son visage, elle sursauta. Son visage était celui d'un être humain qui n'avait pas dormi depuis assez longtemps. Tout son visage était blanc comme un linge, ses yeux était recouvert de cernes, sans parler de la rougeur de ses yeux, elle avait dû pleurer presque la nuit entière, dans ce cauchemars. Ses cheveux était entremêlés. Sa bouche sèche, elle ne sentais plus sa voix, et avait mal à la gorge. Combien de temps avait elle put crier ?

Voyant l'état de son corps, qui lui aussi faisait des siennes, Nami décida d'aller directement prendre une douche, pensant que sa lui ferait du bien. Avant sa, elle trouva le courage de regarder sa montre, espérant que ce cauchemars incompréhensible ne l'avait pas lever trop tard. Elle se calma un peu quand elle découvrit sur sa montre : 10h03

Nami n'était pas une personne qui se levait tard. Elle ne se levait pas tôt non plus. Ses heures habituelles étaient 9h00 ou 10h00 le plus souvent. Mais les images revenaient, et même si sous la douche, elle put récupéré physiquement, son moral n'était pas encore guérie de ce choc qu'elle avait. Les images lui revenaient sans cesse et elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ce cauchemars épouvantable. Elle avait tellement eu l'impression d'y être. De voir Zoro et les autres pleurer à chaude larme. De ressentir que elle et ses amis n'auraient de toute façon rien pu faire. De revoir ces visages démolie, et cette peur et cette tristesse si immense. Et surtout revoir ce moment ou Luffy... Elle n'avait pas vue la fin de ce cauchemars, et elle n'aurait de toute façon pas voulue le voir. Mais voir cette engin coupant. Et ressentir que Luffy et eux n'aurait rien put faire. De savoir que Luffy allais peut être... Ne plus exister ! Sans compter ses tortures atroces qu'il a endurer. De lire sur son visage la souffrance, comme il ne l'avait jamais ressentie. Nami écarquilla ses yeux et recommença à pleurer sous sa douche. Et cet homme ? Dao ? D'où sortait-il ? Qui était-il ? Ce n'était peut être qu'un cauchemars... Mais pour capturer Luffy et le réduire à néant. Un homme comme sa ne peut pas exister se dit elle. Ce cauchemars n'était pas réel se répéta-elle. Ou peut être... Allait-il l'être ? Serais-ce un avertissement ? Nami secoua la tête en pleurant. Sa ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars, certainement le plus horrible qu'elle est faite, mais cet homme, tout sa, tout ce qu'elle avait vue, n'était pas vrai !

… : Nami ! Tu es réveillé ?

La voix de Vivi, la princesse au cheveux bleu l'extirpa de ses peurs, elle répondue calmement.

Nami: O... Oui oui ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Vivi : Nous t'attendons pour le p'tit déj' !

Nami : Ok !

Vivi repartit calmement, et Nami sortit de la douche sentant encore des tremblements dans ses pieds. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, et décida de mettre une robe. Elle avait envie de mettre une robe. Elle regarda dehors et y vit un temps magnifique, ils ne devaient pas être loin d'une île estivale, elle le conclut en sentant la chaleur s'abattre sur sa peau. Elle prit une robe rouge ocre flottante au vent. Elle se peigna ensuite les cheveux, son moral c'était un peu améliorés. Mais les images ne la quitta pas. Et pas un sourire n'avait encore naquit sur son visage. Elle se regarda dans la glace un instant. Se toucha le visage. Elle fronça les sourcils. Et sentit encore des larmes venir dans l'entre de ses yeux. Mais elle les repoussa, certes ce cauchemars était le plus affreux qu'elle est faite, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se dit sa et décida de porter bonne figure. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Ses amis l'attendaient. Elle se leva, sûr d'elle, et décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. Elle sourit dans la glace et finit par se diriger sur le pont.

Elle marcha le long de la poupe et arriva en bas du Sunny. Dans le jardin, une table était levé, et tout ses amis étaient la et la regardaient en souriant, certains poussèrent des cris de joies pour l'accueillir. Luffy, avec ce grands sourire. Luffy cet imbécile était la. Elle était si heureuse de le voir. Comme si elle avait cru le perdre pour toujours. Les larmes lui chatouiller les yeux mais elle sut les retenir. Elle avança vers la table et s'assit à la chaise qui lui était destiné. C'est alors que le grand blond lui bondit dessus.

… : Nami sannn ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormis ! J'ai préparé un déjeuner spécial pour vous...

Il lui servit un thé aux odeurs goutteuses, accompagné de gâteaux aux allures délicieuses (en forme de cœur)

Toute les demoiselle eurent droit à la même scène. Et bien entendue Usopp et Chopper râlèrent de l'inattention qu'apportait Sanji envers eux. Luffy qui s'en fichait avait déjà piqué dans les assiettes de tout le mondes. Zoro gueuler donc après Luffy tandis que Vivi rigolait à grande joies voyant toute ses folies. Franky faisait un air de guitare accompagné par Brook qui était au violon. Kaya Mikoto Robin et Killua essayaient tant bien que mal de déjeuner en paix. Mais Nami ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Sa ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était absente, elle fixait Luffy depuis qu'elle était assise. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, il était occupé avec Zoro Sanji Usopp et Chopper. Les pupilles de Nami tremblaient.

Nami : * Un monde sans lui *

…. : Nami... !

Nami : * Un monde sans Luffy*

…. : Namiiii... !

Nami : * C'est impossible !*

….. : NAMI !

Nami cligna des yeux en sursaut et regarda tout autour d'elle. Ses amis la regardait tous avec inquiétude. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux.

Usopp : Nami ! Oh ! Nami ! Est-ce que... Est-ce que tout va bien... ?!

Nami regarda son compagnon au long nez avec un air perdue, elle se retourna ensuite vers les autres, tous la dévisageaient. Luffy cligna des yeux deux fois, l'air interrogatoire et ignorant.

Zoro : Oï... Nami !

Sanji : Nami swan... Vous êtes sûr que sa va ?

Killua : Hé Nami ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as mangé un truck pas bon ?

Vivi se rapprocha de Nami en lui secouant le bras. Nami regarda son amie, toujours aussi perdue.

Vivi : Nami ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas... ?

Nami secoua la tête en regardant une dernière fois ses nakamas.

Nami : Oh... Oh ! Non non ce n'est rien ! Je... J'ai... abusé d'un livre hier soir... Je me suis endormie un peu tard hé hé... Je suis dans les vapes... ! Sa va aller...

Elle mit sa main sur son visage après sa. Puis elle regarda tout le monde une dernière fois, en terminant par Luffy.

Nami : Je... Je vais prendre l'air un instant. Désolé. Je reviens tout de suite.

Presque aussitôt, Nami quitta la table pour se précipité vers le pont la main sur la bouche. Personne ne se doutait que ses larmes coulaient à flot.

Luffy cligna des yeux deux fois encore.

Luffy : Bah... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? :o

Kaya : Elle n'avait pas l'air bien...

Franky : On dirait que notre navigatrice à un problème. Et je crois pas que ce soit la lecture.

Robin : Mmh.

Brook : Yo Yo Yo Yoooooooo ! Je crois bien que tu as raison Franky !

Sanji souffla sa cigarette et sans faire attention, il la souffla en direction de Zoro.

Sanji : Nami doit avoir un sérieux problème...

Zoro : Hé ! Cuistot de mes deux ! Tu veux pas refiler t'es microbes merdiques à quelqu'un d'autre ?!

Sanji : Qu'es' t'as dit marimo de merde ?!

Alors que Sanji et Zoro commençaient une énième dispute, Vivi les assomma tout les deux en prenant la parole

Vivi : C'est pas bientôt fini ? Vous voyez pas que Nami ne va pas bien ! Quelqu'un doit aller la voir.

Chopper : Je la verrais ce soir. Peut être a-elle attraper une maladie !

Usopp : Je veux bien aller voir ce qu'elle a ! Mais en général quand quelqu'un ne va pas bien, le plus simple à faire c'est de la laisser tranquille !

Vivi se tourna en direction d'Usopp

Vivi : Quand j'avais des problèmes à Alabasta, que la rébellion battaient son pleins Personnes ne m'a laissé tranquille ! A mon avis il s'est passé quelque chose.

Vivi se pencha en direction de Luffy.

Vivi : Luffy ! C'est à toi d'aller la voir !

Tout le monde le fixa. Luffy lui, regarda autour de lui l'air paniqué.

Luffy : Quoi ? Moi ? Mais mais je... !

Vivi : C'est toi le capitaine oui ou non ? C'est à toi de t'occuper de ton équipage ! Il faut que tu ailles lui parler... !

Luffy : Euh... oué ! Mais je... Je ne... !

Zoro : Luffy, Vivi n'a pas tort sur ce point. Ce serait logique que tu y aille. Tu nous dirait les faits ensuite. Nous pourrions alors envisager quelque chose.

Sanji : Luffy.. Surtout vas y avec délicatesse, une femme c'est très fragile...

Luffy regardait ses amis à droite et à gauche, il se gratta la tête.

Usopp : Luffy ! On sait que c'est pas vraiment dans t'es cordes, mais tu dois au moins essayer ! Un nakama qui ne va pas bien, tu vas quand même pas la laisser tomber !

Luffy s'arrêta de gigoter. Il fronça les sourcils et sourit.

Luffy : Hin ! D'accord ! Je vais y aller ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !


	3. Chapter 3 : Cette première respiration

**Chapitre 3 : Cette première respiration.**

Luffy afficha un sourire jusqu'au oreilles dès qu'il avait dit cette dernière phrase. Ses amis étaient étonné de ce changement de comportement. Mais ils étaient assez fier de lui. Luffy n'était pas vraiment du genre à aller faire du réconfort. Ils ne savaient pas s'il serait à la hauteur au niveau des mots à dire. Mais il faut le dire, Luffy étaient le seul à les faire relever à

AU moments les plus douloureux. Alors même s'il était maladroit dans ses phrases, il trouverait sûrement les mots. Tout le monde afficha un sourire sans dire un seul mot. Alors Luffy fronça les sourcil, hocha la tête, prit une grande inspiration, se retourna en mettant sa main sur son front, et chercha l'endroit par ou la navigatrice était parti. Il sourit à grande joie quand il fixa l'arrière du Sunny. Il sauta en l'air en mettant sa main sur son chapeau de paille

Luffy : Hin ! Elle est allé parrrr làs bas ! (Il pointa du doigt)

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers ses amis, un sourire sûr.

Luffy : Vous inquiétez pô les gars ! Hin !

Luffy se lança grâce à ses bras jusqu'au ponton du Sunny. Et il courut en direction de la vigie.

Ses nakamas eux, se regardèrent entre eux, un sourire amical au lèvres. Sanji s'avança calmement vers la table, il alluma sa cigarette, et sans un mot il commença à ramasser les couverts et assiettes, pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine. Mikoto se réveilla de ses rêveries, et voyant que Sanji était en trin de ramasser, elle se précipita pour l'aider.

Mikoto : Sanji ! Sanji... Attends je je... Je vais t'aider !

Elle prit les verres et le reste des assiettes et accourra près de lui. Sanji la regarda d'un air étonné, puis il sourit en rigolant calmement. Mikoto accompagna son sourire, et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la cuisine. Après une minutes de blanc, les autres commencèrent eux aussi à ramasser dans un grand raffut , sans parler des événement précédent. Tous bien sûr, même pas Luffy ne se doutaient que la situation pour Nami était plus que horrible. Ils ne se doutaient absolument de rien. Luffy marcha en regardant à droite, à gauche cherchant la rousse dans son champs de vision. Enfin, il la vit. Elle était à l'arrière, les bras croisé sur le bord, fixant la mer d'un air vraiment triste. Ses yeux étaient encore emplit de larmes. Elle était pieds nue, ses cheveux volaient au vent. Ses pieds étaient entremêlés. Sa robe rouge voltigait. Luffy la regarda un instant, les yeux ignorant, il la regardait. Le visage neutre d'un enfant. Il cligna des yeux deux fois avant de se décider à approcher. Nami ne l'avait pas entendue, mais lorsque Luffy se rapprochait du cinquième pas, elle releva la tête en poussant un petit cri. Elle reprit son souffle en rigolant un peu, et en s'essuyant les larmes quand elle vit que ce n'était que Luffy. En sanglotant encore, elle lui dit

Nami : Lu... Luffy, mais que fais tu l... la ?

Nami essaya de lui faire face, mais son corps, et surtout ses jambes tremblaient comme une feuille.

Luffy la regarda toujours d'un air ignorant, il inspecta ses jambes qui tremblaient, et cligna deux fois des paupières quand il les vit trembler. Puis sans un mot, il se rapprocha d'elle et se mit à ses côtés, les bras croisés sur la barrière. Nami ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, attendant une réponses. Puis en regardant la mer, Luffy entama alors la conversation.

Luffy : Nami... Qu'as tu lu hier soir ?

Nami se figea un instant, elle se remit à croiser les bras, sur le bord. Elle inspecta l'horizon, en essayant de ne pas regarder Luffy. Elle était extrêmement gêné. Et se demandait pourquoi Luffy était la. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de parler comme sa. Elle faillit pleurer, mais ce n'était pas une option, ni l'instant. Alors elle accepta la conversation. Avec Luffy ? Pourquoi pas. Mais il n'était pas du genre à comprendre les sentiments.

Nami : Qu'est-ce que j'ai lu ? Oh... Ce... C'était un livre que je n'aurais jamais dû lire... Un livre d'horreur...

Luffy la regarda en clignant des yeux, un sourcil de travers.

Luffy : Un livre d'horreur ? Bah... Si t'aimais pas sa, fallait pas lire tu sais. (Bravo, pour le réconfort de fou XD)

Nami rigola un peu, Luffy faisait de son mieux, mais apparemment ce n'était vraiment pas son truck.

Nami : Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix tu sais... Oh... Comment t'expliquer, il se trouvait la. Sur le chevet, et puis j'ai commencé à le lire... Et quand je commence à lire je ne peux plus m'arrêter...

Luffy : Quand même... C'est bizarre. Sa va jusqu'à te faire pleurer... Hé ! Tu peux me dire de quoi sa parlait ?

Bizarrement Luffy était intéressé par cette histoire ou sans qu'il le sache il en était le personnage principal. Nami cligna des yeux, devait elle vraiment tout raconter ? Même si elle devait le montrer sous un autre aspect, peut être que sa lui ferait du bien. Luffy pourrait même donner un avis sur la question.

Elle sourit en séchant ses dernières larmes, et les lèvres tremblante en pensant aux dernières images de sa tête, elle commença à parler en regardant la mer.

Nami : Tu veux que je te raconte cette histoire ?

Luffy hocha la tête en souriant.

Nami : Ce n'est pas une histoire très drôle tu sais..

Luffy afficha un air insistant. Et Nami ferma les yeux.

Nami : Très bien... j'te raconte. Le livre débutait dans.. Dans une île. Une île avec un volcan. Un très grand volcan. C'était une île un peu spécial, le nom n'est pas spécifiait. Elle était entouré de flore violette d'un côté et de flore jaune de l'autre... Il y avait de grand palmier... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sa qui t'intéresse... L'histoire qu'il s'est passé sur cette île est la plus choquante que j'ai lu... C'est pour sa que sa m'a à ce point bouleversé... Il est question d'un homme. Un très grand homme... Je trouve. Il n'était pas plus âgé que toi. A peine 17 ans. Il arrivait sur l'île avec ses compagnons pour se ravitailler.. Et 7 d'entre eux étaient resté pour s'occuper du navire. Les autres étaient partie pour aller voir la ville. Le capitaine, c'est à dire l'homme voulait à tout prit manger... Ils sont donc arriver dans une taverne pour se réapprovisionner. Un homme à capuche les surveiller depuis une table. Et dès qu'ils sont sortie, il les a suivi. Un moment alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la plage, l'homme au capuchon décida d'attaquer. Sans vouloir aller trop vite tu m'excusera de rattraper les détails... L'homme au capuchon donc, les attaqua. Au bout d'une heure à peine, alors que cet équipage étaient jusque là plus fort que n'importe qui, même à 6 ils n'arrivèrent pas à le vaincre. Et ils étaient salement amoché. Le capitaine étaient tellement énervé et ne pouvait pas croire qu'il puisse perdre, qu'il ordonna aux autres de retourner au navire... Luffy.. L'homme se fit battre quelque temps après... Je je ne sais pas comment... Je n'ai pas voulue lire ce moment... Mais il se fit emprisonner. On lui infligea de terrible souffrances pour débusquer son équipage...

Nami recommença à sangloter. Les images revenant à son esprit.

Nami (sanglotant) : Il... Il ne disait rien. Pas un seul mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Et le jour de son exécution, l'équipage essayèrent de... De le sauver... Mais ils ne purent rien faire... Je … Je n'ai pas lue la fin... Mais apparemment... Il s'est fait exécuter...

Nami recommença à pleurer de plus belle, un autre de l'équipage aurait jugé se comportement étrange pour un simple livre. Mais Luffy ne faisait rien, ne disait rien. Il se contentait de la regardait de son regard d'enfant ignorant. Il avait de la peine pour elle. Il se gratta la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Nami se sécha les yeux, et essaya de se reprendre.

Nami : Ex... Excuse moi... J'ai l'air d'une saute à réagir comme sa... Je sais... Pardon Luffy...

Luffy ferma les yeux et se releva. Il prit son chapeau et le mit sur la tête de la rousse. Puis il sourit

Luffy : Nami ! Ne t'en fais pas pour lui ! Tu dis que tu n'as pas lu la fin ? Alors je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas mourir ! Hin !


	4. Chapter 4: Etranges phénomènes

Chapitre 4 : Étranges phénomènes.

Nami quand elle entendit cette phrase faillit pleurer à chaude larmes. Mais elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air comme pétrifié. Luffy, lui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle était victime. Il ne se doutait pas que l'homme en question était lui même. Il n'avait pas idée..

Elle essaya de se calmer, cachant son étonnement au plus haut point. Elle sourit difficilement devant son capitaine, qui lui renvoya le sourire. Après tout, il n'avait peut être pas tort dans un sens. Ceci n'était qu'un cauchemars comme d'autre, un rêve construit par le cerveau, c'était elle même qui se l'était imaginé, alors pourquoi serait-il réel ? Nami se sentit un peu mieux tout d'un coup. Parler avec Luffy, même si celui-ci n'était pas apte à réellement comprendre, ou à avoir des mots. Elle le trouvait adorable. Essayer de la consoler comme il le pouvait, avec ses mots à lui, alors qu'il ne se doutait même pas que c'était de lui dont il s'agissait, Luffy l'étonnait incroyablement. C'était ce genre de réconfort qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, le réconfort maladroit de Luffy.

Luffy : Bon ! Puisque tout va bien ! Et si on y retournait ?!

Luffy afficha un sourire jusqu'au oreille ce qui illumina instantanément le visage de Nami.

Nami : Oui ! Bien sûr ! Allons-y

Elle ferma les yeux en souriant, et côte à côte il s'en allèrent. Nami se sentit soudainement mieux, Luffy lui raconta des choses tellement marrante qu'elle ne put arrêter de rire une minute en chemin. Il avait de ces conclusions parfois ! Quand ils arrivèrent en bas du Sunny, tous étaient déjà à leur occupations, pas tout le monde n'était présents car certains devait être sûrement dans un autre endroit. En voyant la rousse, le cook tournoya 3 fois en sa direction un plateau comportant encore 3 cocktails.

Sanji : Naaammmmiiiii saaaannnnnn ! Désirez-vous un cocktail au fruit ? Préférez-vous une autre boisson ? Je suis à votre service.

Il s'inclina et la rousse rigola un peu en lui disant qu'un cocktail serait parfait. Elle se servit. Et Luffy lui, voulut aussi se servir quand Sanji lui retira le plateau du nez, fronçant son sourcil.

Sanji : Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! Réservez à la gente féminine ! Circule...

Luffy bouda avant d'aller vers ces deux compagnons de jeux Usopp et Chopper qui l'appelait depuis leur arrivait. Nami le regarda s'en aller, en rigolant un peu. Bizarrement, Luffy avait un aspect mignon sous ses airs d'idiots, et la navigatrice le remarqua.

Sanji : Nami... Nami san ? Alors... Vous êtes sur que sa va ?

Nami s'extirpa de ses rêveries avant de se focaliser sur le blond.

Nami : O.. Oui Sanji... Tout va bien ! Je te jure.. Merci.

Sanji souleva son sourcil avant de sourire.

Sanji : Vous savez que je suis la s'il y a le moindre soucis.

Nami le remercia avant de s'en aller sur son siège couvert d'un parasol. Elle y posa le cocktail sur la table en face et s'assit en prenant le livre à côté d'elle. Robin qui était juste à côté se tourna vers elle en souriant.

Robin : Bonjour cher navigatrice, alors que se passe t-il ?

Nami la fixa en souriant.

Robin : Es, ce livre qui t'as tant terrorisé ?

Nami fixa le livre dans ses mains avant de rire aux éclats. Robin se comprit pas tout de suite, et commença à rire à son tour.

Nami : Oh... Non, non pas du tout... Je suis sûr que même un livre d'horreur n'aurait pas fais le poids à...

Nami se stoppa net, et jeta un léger coup d'œil à Robin

Robin : Alors il n'est pas question d'un livre... ? Un rêve peut être ? Ou bien... Un cauchemars ?

Robin sourit. Décidément, Nami ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Mais elle ne préféra pas répondre et replongea dans son livre. Robin sourit avant de replonger dans son livre à son tour. Alors que tout semblait s'être calmer depuis les événements de la mâtiné, Zoro qui était à l'arrière du Sunny, et faisant ses 500 pompes sur un doigt dans sa salle de musculation, ne se doutait pas que deux yeux curieux le fixait depuis une fenêtre. En effet, la princesse au cheveux bleu le regardait faire ses incroyables exploits depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle. Elle se rappelait encore de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour elle quand elle était à alabasta. Sans parler de Luffy évidemment. Mais lui était le premier à qui elle a eu à faire. Il l'avait protégé, il l'avait fait reprendre espoir dès que Luffy c'était prit à sa place, il avait fait beaucoup de chose. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pensait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remerciait comme il le fallait. Bien sûr tout le monde s'était mit à fond dans cette aventure. Ils avaient tous presque payer de leur vie pour elle et son peuple, mais lui.. Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer elle-même mais elle avait un besoin de le remerciait autrement, et elle ne savait pas encore comment. Elle le trouvait vraiment incroyable rien qu'en le regardant, même quand il dormait elle le trouvait magnifique. Ce sentiment étrange qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle lui faisait presque peur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment l'expliquer. Mais elle se sentais obligé d'être à quelques mètres de lui. Et puis elle l'admirait tellement. Vivi trouvait que Zoro était une personne vraiment magnifique dans tout ses gestes, sa façon d'être, et sans parler même de son physique : Elle ne voulait manquer aucune partie : Ses cheveux d'une couleur étonnante du vert. Ses sourcil fin et pourtant excentrique plaqué sur ses fins yeux au regard sombre d'un tueur. Sa bouche souvent tenue de travers. Ces bras fort de grizzli, ces jambes, ces pieds, ces main, sa peau bronzé. Elle ne manquait absolument rien. Et pourtant elle ne savait quasiment rien de lui. Zoro, elle le savait avait la capacité de sentir tout tel un loup à plus de deux mètres de lui. Elle s'étonnait encore qu'il n'est pas sentie sa présence, même de dehors. Zoro arrêta ses pompes en fermant les yeux, il n'avait aucune expression et quand il prit sa serviette, il dit calmement

Zoro : Tu peux sortir.

Vivi avaient les yeux pétrifié en entendant cette phrase, cela voulait alors dire qu'il savait qu'elle était la ? Mais depuis combien de temps ? Elle ferma les yeux et rougit extrêmement gêné. Elle se leva en tremblant en direction de la porte, et l'ouvrit en lui faisant face. Les yeux fermé et se serrant les lèvres. Zoro ne c'était pas retourné, il s'essuyait le coup, avant de remettre son tee – shirt blanc.

Zoro : Pourquoi tu m'as espionné ?

Sa question était aussi lourde qu'une enclume pour la princesse. Et elle ne sut que répondre, elle ne dit aucune phrase. Zoro se retourna alors en ouvrant ses yeux, et d'un air étonné, il souleva un sourcil.

Zoro : Bah... En fait laisse.. J'm'en fous.

Cette phrase toucha le cœur de Vivi sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle resta pétrifié sur place alors que Zoro s'en alla doucement en quittant la salle. Il la laissa planter la. Sans rien faire de plus.

Quand il fut partie, Vivi se mit à genoux, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans de tels états mais les larmes commencèrent à lui couler des joues...


	5. Chapter 5: Drôle d'idée!

Gomenasaï pour l'attente, je n'ai pas de temps pour moi ces derniers teps! :P

Je vous prie de m'excuser! :D Bon chapitre^^

Chapitre 5: Drôle d'idée!

Vivi était étalé par terre. Dans la salle ou Zoro l'avait laissé, sans un regards. Pourquoi se mettre dans un tel état? Zoro n'était pas un homme qui avait l'âme amoureuse pour les femmes. Ce n'étais pas du tout son genre, il ne fallait donc pas s'étonner. Pourtant elle était la, couché sur le sol à verser des larmes. Elle se trouvait idiote, mais ce qu'il avait dit l'avait touché horriblement. Il ne la voyait absolument pas. Elle cessa de pleurer, quand elle entendit quelqu'un arrivait en courant. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes, se mit debout et se dirigea vers la porte. Kaya arriva devant elle, et en la voyant elle cligna des yeux deux fois l'air étonné et gêné.

Kaya: Vivi...? Mais... Mais que fais dans... La salle de Zoro...?

Vivi cligna aussi des yeux avant de sourire, mal à l'aise.

Vivi: Et toi...? Que.. Que comptais tu venir faire...? Hi hi...!

Kaya souleva un sourcil.

Kaya: C'est juste Nami qui m'a chargé d'aller le chercher, car on va nettoyer le pont aujourd'hui. C'était prévue!

Vivi: C'est vrai?! J'adore nettoyer le bateau c'est toujours amusant avec surtout eux! Hi! Hi!

Kaya sourit

Kaya: Oui! C'est vrai! Sa va être amusant! Mais... Maintenant! Dis moi ce que tu faisais la?

Vivi détourna les yeux, l'air gêné

Vivi: En fait je... Je comptais aussi le prévenir de quelque chose... Mais bizarrement je ne me souviens plus de quoi! Et de toute façon, il n'est pas la... Bon! On se rejoins sur le pont alors! A toute!

Vivi se fraya un chemin pour passer et dévala les escaliers qui menait à la grande pelouse.

Kaya la regarda s'en aller, étonné.

Kaya: Bizarre! En effet.

Alors que les événements ''bizarre'' se manifestaient de plus en plus, l'équipage regagna de joie quand vint le moment du grand nettoyage. Ils étaient tous à cran.

Luffy: Hé! Hé! J'ai une idée! J'ai une idée!

Luffy sautait en rigolant.

Nami mit sa mains devant ses yeux en soufflant. Elle regarda Luffy désespéré.

Nami: Luffy... Partage nous ta ''super'' idée...

Luffy regarda tout le monde en rigolant, chacun cligna des yeux, leur patiences avaient des limites.

Zoro: Bon... Tu le craches ton morceau ou on reste comme des cons à te regarder rigoler!

Luffy: Shi shi shi!

Robin: Capitaine san, quel est ton incroyable idée?, je suis curieuse.

Luffy: Shi shi shi!

Franky: Bon, mugiwara! On a pas toute la journée!

Luffy: Shi shi shi!

Tous: TU VAS LE DIRE OUI?!

Luffy sursauta. Il rigola.

Luffy: D'accord d'acoord! Et si on faisait un jeu! Sa serait cool nan?! Un trap trap dans le savon! Shi shi!

Nami souffla. Mais les autres ne semblèrent pas être restreint à son idée.

Sanji: Je ne suis pas contre mais... Quels seraient donc les règles?

Luffy: Mais on s'en fou!

Sanji donna un magnifique coup de pied à Luffy, avant de reprendre, une cigarette à la bouche

Sanji: Luffy, quand on fait un jeu, il faut prévoir des règles sinon c'est du grand n'importe quoi!

Vivi: On pourraient faire des équipes de quatre!

Kaya: Oui! Et le but seraient de se cacher. Il y aurait donc trois camps! Je jouais à sa quand j'étais plus jeune...

Usopp souleva un sourcil

Usopp: * Ah bon...? *

Kaya: … En fait chacun jouerais une équipe d'un animal. Et selon l'animal et le prédateur, chacun devra ''manger'' l'autre, en l'occurrence l'attraper... Et quand ils ont attrapé leur proie, il la mette dans leur ''garde manger'' qui serait, un coin de navire... Est ce que... Est ce que sa paraît clair à tout le monde..?

Tout le monde hocha la tête en souriant, même si quelques uns, ne paraissaient pas piger, mais pensait à autre chose

Luffy (Les yeux admiratif): C'est un jeu de bouffe en fait 8D

Il ce reçue un coup de Nami qui commença à l'engeuler

Nami: Luffy! Est – ce que t'as compris au moins, tout ce qu'on vient d'expliquer?!

Son regards étaient si transperçant que Luffy se rétracta.

Luffy: Oué oué! C'est bon c'est bon! J'ai pigé!

Zoro quand à lui paraissait restreint à ce genre de ''jeu'', ils n'avaient pas vraiment ''l'habitude'' de jouer à ''trap trap'' avec ses amis.

Zoro: On a quand même plus cinq ans...

Ils n'auraient jamais dû dire sa. Car à peine sa phrase fini, le reste de la troupe le balaya d'un regard tranchant.

Sanji: J'oubliais que marimo n'a jamais su sourire ni s'amusait dans sa vie... Il a dû avoir la vie dur, étant jeune.

Le cuistot élargis un sourire ironique. Zoro fronça les sourcil en grinçant les dents.

Zoro: Tu ne t'es pas vue, tête de déprimé!

Avant qu'une autre dispute éclate, Mikoto leva la voie à son grand étonnement.

Mikoto: A... Alors! On le commence ce jeu! Tu fais les équipes Kaya...?

Kaya souleva un sourcil en regardant le petit monde, qui attendait sa réponse. Elle cligna des yeux, l'air étonné.

Kaya: Bon... Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient.. Alors! L'équipe des Loups sera celle de...

Luffy: Moi moi!

Nami lui donna un coup sur le crâne.

Kaya: …. De... Mikoto, Sanji, Zoro et Vivi

Les quatre compagnons se dévisagèrent, Zoro ne lâcha qu'un ''tss'' en regardant le cuistot qui se dandinait déjà autour des demoiselles.

Kaya: L'équipe des vipères, il y aura: Luffy, Nami, Usopp et moi même!

Luffy cria de bonheur avec Usopp alors que Nami se désespéra

Kaya: L'équipe des poules, Chopper Killua Franky Robin et Brook!

Les quatre se dévisagèrent en souriant même si ''la poule'' n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient.

Kaya: Alors qui va devoir manger qui! Ah! Je précise qu'il y a ''un camps'' ou se réfugiait et ou personne ne peut venir se faire attraper, mais n'y restez pas 100 ans hein... Bref! Alors les loups mangent les poules, les poules mangent les vipères et les vipère mange les loups! Ok?!

Tous: Oï!


	6. Chapter 6: Du jeu à la Chasse!

**Dsl d'avoir mis si longtemps, chui un peu débordé ^^" Je prépare pleins de cosplays, et c'est pas toujours facile XD. Je vais à Paris ;)**

**Sinon ce chapitre est un poil bordélique mais sa va XD. Bonne lecture! ;)**

_Chapitre 6 : Du jeu à la chasse !_

Tout le monde termina de se regroupés, chacun à leur clan respectif. D'un côté il y avait les loups , de l'autre les vipères, et les derniers les poules. Ils se choisirent tous un garde manger dans un des recoins du navire. Luffy, Nami, Usopp et Kaya, les vipères, avaient choisie (D'après Nami) La vigie comme lieu de garde manger. Zoro, Vivi, Sanji et Mikoto s'étaient choisit la cuisine, semblant que c'était logique (XD). Chopper, Killua, Robin, Franky et Brook eux s'installèrent dans la salle à manger, vers l'aquarium. Tous étaient dans leur clan. Attendant le signal que Kaya devait lancer, ils intensifier un plan d'attaque et de défense.

Côté Vipères : Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Kaya.

Nami : Bon, vous avez bien compris ? Même si ce n'est qu'un jeu, ne foncez pas tête baissé. N'es pas Luffy ?

Luffy avait un énorme sourire, comme d'habitude, il lui arrivait jusqu'au oreilles et il rigolait. Nami souffla un moment avant de reprendre.

Nami : Et ne vous trompez pas de proie ! Nous c'est les loups ! Pas les poules !

Luffy : Pourquoi pas les poules ? Sa mange des poules les serpents !

Luffy se mit à pencher la tête sur le côté comme à son habitude quand il ne comprenait pas. Usopp se tapa le front en rigolant et Kaya sourit un tantinet, alors que Nami commençait à s'énerver.

Nami : Luffy c'est un jeu ! Un JEU. Et dans ce jeu les règles son : Les vipères mange les loups. Ne cherche pas à comprendre plus loin ! Et à ce que je sache, nous ne sommes pas des serpents ! Essaye d'être logique bon sang !

Luffy cligna des yeux deux fois en rigolant et Nami continua.

Nami : Bon ! Il faut voir d'abord côté Proie, nous avons beaucoup d'avantages !

Usopp souleva un sourcil

Usopp : Qui sont ?

Nami : Luffy est élastique ! Gros béta ! Et avec le lance pierre, toi, ce sera facile de les avoirs !

Luffy parut ne pas comprendre tandis qu'Usopp hésitait. Kaya resta à l'écoute.

Usopp : Tu veux qu'on les attaque ?! Mais enfin sa devient une guerre dans ce cas ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu ! On va pas commençait à se taper dessus quand même Nami !

Nami sourit

Nami : On est des pirates ! Les règles on s'en fiche ! Tout les coups sont permis !

Kaya rigola en regardant ses amis qui ne prenait pas ce jeu à la légère.

Nami : Quand à moi ! Je pense qu'on aura Sanji facilement si moi et Kaya on fait un super plan d'action, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire ? Hi ! Hi !

Kaya rigola avec elle alors qu'Usopp se désespéra et que Luffy se grattait la tête, visiblement perdue.

Côté Poules : Chopper, Killua, Robin, Franky et Brook

Franky : Alors les gars! Sa se présente comment côté proies ?!

Killua : Et bien, nos proies sont les vipères, si on compte qu'ils ne vont pas se laisser prendre facilement, sa peut être un avantage. Nous avons quand mêmes un hic. Ils ont Luffy. Et même s'il est quelques peu « bête », il est élastique, il peut s'envoler à tout moment ! Usopp sa peut aller, mais Nami est futé, surtout si c'est elle le cerveau du groupe !

Franky : Je m'occupe de Luffy, même s'il essaye de s'échapper ! Je l'aurai à coup sûr avec mon canon.

Chopper déglutit.

Chopper : Nous... Nous allons nous battre ?

Robin : Ne t'en fais pas, Chopper, ce sera un combat amical, et non pas entre ennemis. Ils n'y aura pas de blessures mortel. On s'amuse... !

Robin sourit en fermant les yeux, alors Chopper sourit à son tour, rassuré.

Killua : Robin à le fruit de l'éclosion sa nous donne un net avantage ! Pour les attraper !

Franky Tu crois qu'ils ne vont en prendre compte ? Nami va sûrement établir un plan de défense !

Brook : Je ne pense pas pouvoir les trancher évidemment ! Yo ho ho hoooo ! Mais je pourrait utiliser le dos de mon épée pour les frapper légèrement !

Killua : J'ai quelques chose de mieux pour toi Brook !

Côté Loups : Zoro, Vivi, Sanji, Mikoto.

Zoro : Alors.. C'est quoi l'plan.. ?

Sanji parût « légèrement » contrarié face à cette dernière phrase qu'avait dite Zoro

Sanji : T'as qu'a cherché un peu. A part si y te reste plus assez de cerveau pour sa !

Zoro : Qu'es t'as dit blondinette ?!

Sanji : T'es sourd en plus ?!

Alors que Zoro et Sanji se lançaient déjà des éclairs de loin, Vivi et Mikoto soufflaient en essayant de voir ce qu'elle pouvaient faire. Quand elles eurent réfléchi elle retournèrent vers les deux hommes

Vivi : Tout les coups sont permis ?

Zoro souleva un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

Zoro : Comment sa.. ?

Mikoto : Ce que l'on veut dire, si, attaqué est permis ?

Zoro : Attaqué ? Bah ma foi. On est des pirates, sans foi ni loi et sans loi, on peut entraver n'importe quoi. Moi j'veux bien, mais j'vais pas les tuer évidemment, donc faudra qu'j'utilise les dos de mes sabres.

Vivi regarda tout le monde, affolé.

Vivi : Attendez la, vous voulez vous battre ? Mes on est amis !

Sanji tira sa cigarette de sa bouche en soufflant avant de dériver un regard neutre sur Vivi.

Sanji : Plutôt comme un entraînement. Bien sûr que nous n'allons pas nous battre à feu et à sang, mais quelques coups sont permis... N'oubliez pas que nous sommes les loups.

Mikoto : Et les louves.

Sanji se dandina à cette dernière phrase en insufflant des mots d'amour à Mikoto qui parut gêné.

Vivi : Mmh... D'accord mais... Je vais me faire massacrer moi ! Et je ne veux pas être un fardeau !

Zoro la regarda

Zoro : Tu n'as pas t'es trucks volant la ?

Vivi : Si mais...

Zoro : Bah alors tout va bien ! T'as peur de quoi ? On t'as dit que c'était pas sérieux ! Vois sa comme un entraînement !

Vivi : Mais tu as vue nos ennemis ! Ce sont les vipères, et il y a Luffy dedans, je ne veux pas me retrouver à me battre avec lui !

Zoro : T'inquiète, j'm'en occupe.

Sanji ricanna.

Sanji : Tu t'en occupe... ? Luffy va te rétamer, il te fera pas d'cadeau !

Zoro : La ferme ! Tu crois que moi oui ?

Mikoto : Vous me faites peur à vous parlez comme sa !

Vivi souffla.

Vivi : Bref, faudrait commençait à voir nos proies aussi !

Côté vipères : Luffy, Nami, Usopp,Kaya

Nami : Nos ennemis sont les poules ! Ne faisais pas les idiot, si elles vous attrape vous êtes obligé de les suivre jusqu'à leur « garde manger »

Luffy cligna des yeux.

Luffy : Et pourquoi ?

Nami se tapa le front, ne cherchant pas à expliquer les choses simplement à Luffy et l'ignora.

Nami : Il faut faire attention à Franky, si tu décide de gambader dans les aubans Luffy, il t'aura à coup sûr.

Luffy sourit.

Luffy : T'en fais pas pour sa Nami ! Hin !

Nami : Il y a aussi Robin qui est un problème... Elle peut facilement nous avoir avec son éclosion...

Usopp : Je pense que je pourrais m'en charger, avec mes balles fumigènes, elle ne pourra rien voir.

Nami sourit en approuvant son idée.

Nami : Brook est un obstacles aussi. Et il faut faire très attention. Chopper pareil et Killua, c'est encore celle qu'on a le moins à s'inquiéter.

Kaya : Et pour nos proies ? Les Loups ?

Nami fronça les sourcils.

Nami : La aussi sa va pas être de la tarte ! Ce jeu va être plus un entraînement à la chasse à l'homme qu'autre chose ! Zoro, n'y pensait pas ! On le prendra en de...

Nami fut stoppé par les craquements de doigts et le sourire sadique de Luffy.

Luffy : Je pense que y a pas photo ! C'est moi qui prends Zoro ! Ha ! Ha ! On va bien s'amuser je sens !

Nami ne dis rien en le regardant. Mais Luffy n'avait pas tord.

Nami : Tu as sûrement raison. Et je crois que pour se protéger, Zoro et les autres ce sont dit certainement la même chose ! Sanji, on sait déjà comment l'avoir, il ne pourra pas résister à nos charme hé hé !

Mais Usopp ne semblait pas convaincu.

Usopp : Ne le sous estimez pas sur ce point ! Sanji va sûrement s'y attendre à sa ! Ils va tout faire pour vous évitez et...

Usopp agrandit ses yeux

Usopp : C'EST DU N'IMPORTE QUOI CE JEU ! JE VAIS Y PASSSERRRRR ! Sanji va me tuer ! AHHHH !

Nami lui donna une tape.

Nami : Arrête de dire des bêtises, c'est un jeu, t'es bête ou quoi ?

Usopp : Je rigolais. Je le sais bien.

Côté Poules : Chopper, Franky, Killua, Robin et Brook

Killua : Brook ! Il y a deux escrimeurs sur ce navire, toi et Zoro. Zoro est un loup, il est donc un ennemi, et d'entre nous, tu seras le seul qui pourra le tenir tête, ton boulot sera notre défense.

Brook : Bien ! Killua chan !

Killua : Chopper, toi, t'es transformations vont sûrement être très avantageuse, tu pourrais te charger de Kaya, elle a ses points forts qu'il ne faut pas sous estimer !

Chopper : D'a... D'accord.

Killua : Robin ce sera simple, fait éclore t'es bras et essaye de les attraper par les pieds ! Je te conseille de quand même rester à distance ils vont sûrement essayer de riposter.

Robin sourit en rigolant.

Robin : Compte sur moi, Biche san.

Killua : Franky, on en a déjà parler ! Tu t'occupe de Luffy ! Ne le laisse pas s'échapper !

Franky : T'inquiète ! Killu', Suuuppperrrrr Franky s'en charge ! (Il fit sa pause)

Killua : Quand à moi, je sais déjà ce que je ferais. Okay les gars ! C'est nous qui gagnerons la partie ! Les vipères sont à nous !

Tous : Oï !(En levant le point)

Côté loups : Zoro Sanji, Vivi et Mikoto

Vivi : Nos proies sont les poules. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, écoutez bien

Tous se rapprochèrent et tendirent l'oreille.

Vivi : Nous sommes LES prédateurs de ce jeu, ne l'oublions pas. Il faut donc le monter à notre avantage.

Zoro sourit ironiquement et ne put s'empêcher rigoler

Zoro : Tu veux qu'on poussent un hurlement ? (XD)

Mikoto rigola à son tour alors que Sanji lui balança un pied directement dans la joue.

Sanji : Espèce d'idiot ! Ne te moque pas comme sa de Vivi chan !

Vivi sourit pour reconnaître que Zoro était TRES drôle.

Zoro sortit un sabre pour arrêter un coup de pied de Sanji

Zoro (Dents de crocodiles) : SI ON PEUT PLUS SE MARRER!

Sanji : PARCE QUE TU TROUVES SA DROLE TOI ? VA T'ACHETER UN HUMOUR MON GARS !

Vivi : LA FERME !

Vivi fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé.

Vivi : Bien ! Je reprends ! Merci . Nous avons également des ennemis qu'il ne faut pas oublier : Les vipères. Parmi eux il y a Luffy. Nous avons donc dit que Zoro s'en charger. C'est le seul qui peut lui tenir tête. Mais fait gaffe, Luffy peut allonger ses bras et nous avoir de loin, sans compter qu'il se déplace comme un singe ! Il nous sera impossible de le localiser.

Zoro : T'inquiète, je lui ferais ravalé son venin.

Encore un jeu de mot de la part du bretteur, Mikoto ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Sanji préféra l'ignorais et Vivi reprit.

Vivi : Sanji, comme tu ne peut pas mettre ta galanterie de côté je m'occuperais moi, de Robin. Et quand à Nami et Kaya, elles vont sûrement te prendre pour cible. Si tu ne peut pas te battre contre elles, évite les et engage une autre cible.

Sanji souffla sa fumé, des yeux de cœurs, il regarda Vivi, pleins d'admirations

Sanji : Bien sûr ma Vivi chérie ! Je le ferais pour ne pas que tu t'inquiète !

Mikoto rigola. Sanji lui faisait vraiment rire dès qu'il était dans cet état.

Vivi : Toi Mikoto tu es un gros avantage, tu pourrais t'occuper de la défense ET de l'attaque en même temps. Il y a des porteurs de fruits du démon chez nos ennemis et chez nos proies.

Mikoto devina tout de suite son idée, elle parut moins enthousiaste par ce plan la. Inquiète, elle se rapprocha de Vivi, les yeux grands ouvert.

Mikoto : Tu ne veux quand même pas que je... J'utilise la mer pour les arroser ? Ce sont mes amis ! Je ne pourrais pas faire sa !

Vivi : Tu vas seulement les affaiblir, Zoro à raison, c'est un très bon entraînement que nous nous offrons, autant en profiter ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on le fait !

Mikoto parut hésitait, mais finit par être convaincu et sourit

Mikoto : D'accord ! Je suis votre calipso !

Vivi sourit ainsi que Sanji.

Vivi : Nous allons en faire qu'une bouché !

Zoro sourit.

Zoro : Ah ! Et après on parle de moi !

Vivi rigola ainsi que les autres. Ils mirent leur point en l'air.

Vivi : On va les manger ! A nous les poules !

Tous : Oï !

Côté vipères : Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Kaya.

Luffy : Bon ! C'est quoi le plan ?

Nami : Déjà ne pas faire n'importe quoi ! Laisser moi vous expliquer.

Usopp : Nous t'écoutons Nami.

Nami : Nous sommes les vipères, alors nous devons nous faire d'abord discret.

Luffy, tu serais l'atout de notre clan. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Luffy. Bah...Non.

Nami : Tu es un véritable singe, fait en sorte de les capturer en étant discret, le bateau est un véritable terrain de jeu pour toi!Alors grâce à ton agilité et ton corps élastique tu pourra les avoirs facilement !

Luffy : Euh... D'accord mais.. J'croyais qu'il fallait que j'm'occupe de Zoro moi.

Nami sourit

Nami : Oui, mais si il ne peut te localiser c'est aussi bien. Alors tant que tu peux l'éviter fait le. Si jamais le combat s'engage alors à toi de jouer.

Usopp : J'ai une question, on a deux escrimeurs à bord. Brook et Zoro, comment vont ils faire pour combattre, je veux bien que ce soit un entraînement mais... Ils ne vont quand même pas nous trancher ?

Nami le tapa, ce qui fit apparaître une bosse sur sa tête

Nami : Baka. Réfléchie. Ils utiliseront le dos de leurs sabres !

Usopp : Ah oui. Mais on va le sentir passer quand même. Je crois que je préférerait être poursuivi par Sanji plutôt que par Zoro ou Brook.

Kaya rigola.

Nami : Je continue. Usopp tu vas devoir plus t'occuper de la défense, l'idée du fumigène est très bien, Robin ne pourra plus nous localiser sur tu lance une boule.

Usopp : Sa marche !

Nami : Kaya, tu ferais bien de faire gaffe à Chopper ou à Franky, ils vont sûrement penser que tu es la plus vulnérable d'entre nous.

Kaya chargea son pistolet.

Kaya : Ils ont bien tort.

Usopp déglutit. Kaya était motivé, même si c'était des balles à blanc, elle faisait peur.

Nami : Et nous nous chargeront de Sanji toute les deux. Quand à Mikoto et Vivi, nous anticiperons ensemble.

Luffy leva les bras : Yosh ! Sa va être une véritable partie de plaisir ! Les loups, on va leur faire mordre la poussière !

Tous mirent leur point pour rejoindre celui de Luffy

Tous : Oï !

_**Plans diaboliques *o* XD**_

_**Reviews? :"3**_


	7. Chapter 7: Chargement de plans!

**_Bien bien. Vous allez sûrement penser que mon histoire commence à être un peu gore (Bon, le premier chapitre euh...T.T) XD_**

**_Et merci pour les nombreuses riview! Sa fait toujours plaisir! Pour répondre à l'une d'elle, oui je suis HORRIBLE X"D_**

**_Et oué, un gros sadique 8D, enfin vous inquiétez pas, les phases "cachés" de l'équipage arrive bientôt XD_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Chargement de plans ! On bouge MAINTENANT !**

Alors que tout les clans regroupés le plus d'indices possible sur les capacités de chacun de leur compagnons, Kaya se prépara à donner le signal.

Kaya balaya son clan du regards, un sourire aux lèvres.

Kaya : Chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire ? Vous êtes prêts ?

Luffy afficha un sourire malicieux alors que la navigatrice tira la langue.

Usopp sourit prétentieusement, tandis que ses jambes disaient le contraire. Kaya comprit Ces visages illuminés.

Kaya : C'EST PARTIT !

En entendant le signal de Kaya, tout le monde releva la tête au ciel, le sourire sure aux lèvres. Avant de sortir, tout le monde rassembla les dernier détail, dans le garde manger, personnes ne pouvait attraper personne. Ils décidèrent tous qu'une personne devait, quand ils en aurait capturé un, gardé le garde manger pour éviter qu'un complice ne vienne le libérer. Les poules choisirent Robin, vue qu'elle devait attaquer à distance, la protection lui irait parfaitement. Elle acquiesça d'un sourire. Usopp voulut être le protecteur, mais Nami lui balaya le regrads, c'est Kaya qui s'en chargerais. Pour toute réponse elle sourit en chargeant son arme. Vivi se proposa pour garder le garde manger, vue qu'elle serait sûrement, pour l'instant, une proie facile. Après avoir chacun conclut sa, ils levèrent leur point en l'air, et la partie pu commencer. Du côté des loups, Zoro se lança dehors. Il ne vit évidemment personne, et avant de partir à la chasse, il fut arrêter par le cuisinier

Sanji : Hé ! Marimo ! Ne te fais pas capturer, j'irais même pas te chercher.

Zoro grimaça

Zoro : Comme si j'allais venir te chercher moi !

Sanji sourit

Sanji : Pour sa c'est sûr. Tu ne retrouverais même pas leur garde manger, tellement ton orientation est pourrave.

Zoro sortit ses sabres, mais Vivi arriva devant eux et ressemblant à la rousse elle les frappa tout les deux.

Vivi : Vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous chercher ? Si vous continuer c'est tout les deux qu'ils vont avoir.

Une bosse à la tête le bretteur râla et s'en alla.

Vivi soupira en souriant.

Sanji souffla sa fumé.

Sanji : Il va tous nous faire foirer..

Vivi rigola en le regardant et elle eu droit à des ''mellorines'' de sa part.

Vivi : Ne t'en fais pas Sanji. Je pense qu'il est capable de travailler en équipe, il sait ce qu'il fait. Je lui ai dit moi même de sortir le premier et d'essayer d'avoir une des poules. Tout en nous observant du coin de l'œil, il doit également nous défendre.. D'ailleurs, Luffy devrait déjà être en trin de courir, il n'écoute jamais les plans. Aurait il changé... ?

Sanji souffla une cigarette.

Sanji : Luffy peut être futé. Il faut faire attention.

Vivi hocha la tête, et derrière eux, Mikoto arriva.

Mikoto : Bon on y va, on ne peut rester dans nos camps que une minutes d'après Kaya.

Vivi : Alors nous n'avons pas le choix, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser hi hi !

Sanji : Après vous mesdemoiselles.

Toutes deux sourire. Sanji les laissa passer tel un gentleman. Et c'est alors que les prédateurs étaient dehors.

Du côté des vipères. Usopp se releva d'un coup

Nami : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Usopp ? Il faut y aller ! On ne peut pas rester !

Usopp : Je... J'ai vue une silhouette passer.

Nami : Ami ou Ennemi ?

Usopp s'intensifia dans son champs de vision mais rien ne parut distinguer l'un de ses camarades

Usopp : Je.. Je ne sais pas.

Nami soupira.

Nami : Bon Luffy ! Luffy... ?

Nami tomba à terre car elle comprit tout de suite. Elle s'allongea à terre, comme si elle faisait une dépression.

Kaya : Ha ! Ha ! Il est partit ! Mais ne t'en fais pas Nami. Je l'ai vue agripper dans les haubans. Il n'a pas foncer tête baisser.

Nami releva alors la tête et regarda Kaya

Nami : Il... Il m'a écouté.. ?

Kaya rigola.

Kaya : Oui. Il t'as écouté, et je ne pense pas qu'il s'est fait repéré.

Nami rigola et fut un peu plus soulagé quoi que surprise de cette nouvelle. Mais elle était fier de lui.

Nami : Eh ben ! Je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverais.

Mais Usopp les extirpa de leur joies les couchant à terre.

Usopp : On a dépassé l'heure. Donc le camps ne compte plus... Et quelqu'un vient de passer.

Nami : Vas voir !

Usopp : Quoi.. ?!

Kaya : Allez !

Usopp déglutit, s'il se faisait voir, il était fichu. Il pria pour que ce soit un des loups.

Usopp sortit la tête et aperçue le cyborg qui venait apparemment de sortir. Usopp resta figé. Les sueurs s'intensifiant. Il se baissa aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait juste au moment ou Franky tourna la tête.

Usopp : Il fout les chocottes quand il veut lui !

Nami : Chuuut !

Franky repartit bredouille, il cria quelque chose que les autres ne comprirent pas.

Franky : Oï ! Mugiwara ! T'es ou bordel ?!

Luffy était justement très haut dans les haubans, il avait suivit les conseil de la navigatrice et se faisait très discret. Quand il vit Franky, il rigola, puis il réfléchit si c'était une proie ou un prédateur.

Luffy (rouge car il réfléchit XD) : Mmmmmmmmh... ! C'est un.. Prédateur ! Alors il faut pas que j'm'approche. (Bravo Luffy!XD) Hi ! Hi ! C'est vraiment marrant ce jeu !

Mais Luffy aperçue quelqu'un d'autre de l'autre côté, c'était la jeune princesse qui bien sûr ne se doutait pas qu'il était la. Doucement Luffy sourit sadiquement, il se rapprocha discrètement de la princesse qui n'entendait aucun bruit. Luffy ne se rendit pas compte, que Sanji était à ses côtés.

Vivi : C'est vraiment étrange, je pensais voir Luffy arriver comme un fou sur nous...

Sanji : Peut être qu'il s'est fait attrapé ? Je viens de voir Chopper tout à l'heure.

Vivi : Sa m'étonnerais... Quoi ? T'as vue Chopper ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

Sanji souffla sa fumé

Sanji : Il vaut mieux prendre les plus vulnérable d'abord.

Vivi rigola

Vivi : Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a aucun vulnérable à bord.

A ce moment précis, Luffy allongea son bras de la ou il était en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Alors qu'il était à deux doigt d'attraper la belle bleu, Sanji tourna justement le dos et agrandit son œil. Il jeta un coup de pied dans la main de Luffy, qui cria de douleur et poussèrent Mikoto et Vivi qui commencèrent à courir

Sanji : Merde ! Je l'ai pas vue venir cui la ! J'vous l'avais bien dit qu'il était futé !

Vivi : Je... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Luffy pouvait être à ce points intelligent !

Mikoto : A mon avis, c'est Nami qui a du lui expliquer.

Sanji : Nami sa~nnnnnn est tellement intelligente !

Vivi : Sanji c'est pas le moment !

Sanji toussa

Sanji : Oui veuillez m'excuser. Mais ou est ce foutue marimo quand on a besoins de lui ? Il a encore du confondre « vigie » et « salle de bain » ou même qu'il a confondue nos ennemis et nos proies. Vous allez voir qu'il va pas tarder à être daltonien !

Mikoto et Vivi soupirèrent mais continuèrent à courir, Luffy était déjà dans les haubans à les poursuivre tel un singe. Vivi l'aperçue

Vivi : Oh ! Luffy est dans les haubans ! Il nous poursuit ! COUREZ !

Mikoto rigola

Mikoto : Hi hi ! J'ai l'impression qu'on va s'entre tuer XD

Sanji souffla

Sanji : Le coup de pied que j'ai donné est le plus faible que je puisse faire.

De son côté Luffy rigolait comme une hyène en les poursuivait, et à chaque tentative de prise, Sanji arrivait à les renvoyait, c'était une bagarre de main contre pieds.

Du côté de Killua, elle était avec Brook vers l'arrière du Sunny, ils entendirent d'ailleurs la « petite » course poursuite de Luffy et les autres

Killua : Tu entends Brook ? On dirait qu'il commence à y avoir de l'action.

Brook : Oui. C'est vrai, on ne devrait pas tarder à en croiser nous aussi Killua san. Yo o oooooooo !

Killua : Essaye de trouver Zoro. Je vais voir si Mikoto est dans les parages.

Brook : Bien ! Killua san.

Brook et Killua se séparèrent donc pour retrouver leur cible.

Chopper lui se baladait tout seul, il entendit le grabuges mais préféra se concentrai sur ce qu'il cherchait : Kaya.

Il avait déjà chercher partout, et malgré que sa petite taille qui lui donner de l'avantage ainsi que son flair, il n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Kaya était maline, alors qu'Usopp et Nami étaient aussi partit, elle se cachait. Adossé contre un mur, elle savait que le petit renne n'était pas loin, et que son flair était sur développé, c'est pourquoi elle était allé à la cave, rassemblant toute l'odeur possible de la poussière sur ses vêtement, ainsi pour Chopper, elle faisait partie du navire. Elle le voyait, derrière son mur, elle avait chargé son pistolet, certes avec des bal à blancs, qui ne pouvait en aucun cas faire du mal. Et elle avait rétablie la vitesse de ses balles sur le pistolet, mais pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas le courage. Le simple fait de tirer sur l'un de ses nakamas, l'effrayait. Alors pour l'instant elle se faisait discrète, attendant le bon moment et en réfléchissant à une solution.

Usopp et Nami était près de la cuisine, il savait que c'était certainement la le garde manger des loups, c'était évident avec Sanji. Mais ils restèrent cachés.

Usopp (chuchotant) : T'entends ?

Nami (Chuchotant) : Oui. Je pense savoir que Luffy n'est pas arrivé encore à en attraper un, mais il les poursuit. Sa risque d'être dur avec Sanji, il faut que je le retrouve. Toi essaye de voir ou est Robin, elle ne va pas tarder à se lancer à l'action. Trouve leur garde manger. Elle doit être là bas. Si elle fait son éclosion, on est fichu. Même si Luffy reste dur à atteindre.

Usopp, avant qu'elle parte, l'arrêta avec son bras

Usopp : Nami. Ne sous estime pas Sanji.

Nami sourit et s'assit

Nami : Usopp. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, un entraînement.

Usopp releva la tête, souriant

Usopp : Je le sais bien ! Mais si c'est un entraînement, il ne faut rien prendre à la légère

Nami se releva, elle sortit son clima tact, elle sourit sûr d'elle

Nami : Je ne prends rien à la légère, moi aussi je veux progrésser.

Usopp sourit.

Usopp : Avec Sanji sa risque d'être un poil difficile.

Nami rigola puis elle partit. Usopp de son côté déglutit en pensant à qui allait être son adversaire. Il prépara son lance pierre et commença à partir, se parlant à lui même.

La suite allait être bouleversante. Chacun mettait du sien, un entraînement entre eux risquait d'être intéressant. Prochain épisode : Luffy vs Zoro, Kaya vs Chopper, Nami vs Sanji, Killua vs Mikoto, Usopp vs Robin. Franky se retrouvera mêlé au combat de Luffy et Zoro, et Brook également.

A l'abordage !;)

* * *

**_Ah ah! XD_**

**_Combats de fousss! Review de fou? :3_**


	8. Chapter 8 : Quel sera le vainqueur?

**Je sens déjà mon meurtre approcher... XD Je suis vraiment vraiment DESOLER. Je sais, je sais, j'ai publier trop tard, je SUIS en retard. Mais vraiment je suis débordé! C'est vraiment pas une excuse DX**

**J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner. x"(**

**Bon chapitre! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quel sera le vainqueur ? Les loups prédateurs ? Les vipères discrètes ? Ou les Poules machiavéliques ?**

Usopp cherchait déjà l'archéologue tout en protégeant ses arrières, Robin était forte mais elle était aussi très intelligente, elle avait du se cacher dans un endroit que personne ne soupçonnerait. De son côté, Nami arriva à retrouver ou son capitaine avaient poussées, Mikoto, Vivi et Sanji à se cacher. Elle l'aperçue d'ailleurs juste au dessus d'elle, elle lui fit signe de descendre et Luffy s'exécuta. Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, la rousse abattit son point fumant sur son crâne.

Nami : Espèce d'idiot ! Tu es ENCORE partit sans ma permission ! Quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à écouter ?!

Luffy se gratta la tête en faisant la moue

Luffy : Mais Nami... J't'es écouté moi !

Nami se calma un peu, c'est vrai que Luffy n'avait pas totalement tout fait tête baissé. Il l'avait écouté.

Nami : Oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu as fais preuve de maturité ! Je suis aussi fier de toi... Mais assez parlé ! Ou sont Sanji, Mikoto et Vivi ?

Luffy sourit en pointant du doigt le bout du Sunny. Nami sourit narquoisement.

Nami : Ecoute moi Luffy. Zoro ne devrait pas être loin. Il va sûrement accourir jusqu'ici, alors on va d'abord s'occuper de Sanji, Vivi et Mikoto, dès que c'est fait, tu couvrira nos arrières pour voir si Zoro est dans les parages. D'accord ?

Luffy réfléchit tant bien que mal, et même si tout ne passa pas, il sourit

Luffy : D'accord Nami !

Nami sourit à son tour, c'est fou l'envie qu'elle avait de faire quelque chose de sûrement impossible. Elle se reprit avant de se diriger vers le bout du Sunny, suivit de Luffy. Elle y alla d'un pas discret et lent, car elle trouvait que c'était trop calme. Luffy lui, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais ne préféra pas faire de bruit non plus. Quand ils arrivèrent prêt du bout, il se cachèrent derrière une paroi. Nami ordonna à Luffy de se cacher, ce qu'il fit en faisant la moue. Nami se concentra, mais elle ne préféra pas jeter de coups d'œil.

Nami : Luffy, je m'occupe de Sanji ! Avec moi, il n'aura certainement pas le courage d'être sérieux, ce qui donne un avantage ! Toi tu t'occupe des deux autres. Mais fais bien attention à Mikoto, tu as un point faible avec elle.

Luffy haussa les épaules, visiblement vexé de ce «point faible »

Luffy : Ah oué ? Et lequel !

Nami parut surprise

Nami : Voyons Luffy ! Ton fruit du démon ! Mikoto est fille de l'eau j'te signal !

Luffy se gratta la tête

Luffy : Et alors ? Eau ou pas eau, je peux lui tenir tête !

Nami ne préféra pas insister devant cette tête de mule, et après avoir soupirée elle lança

Nami : Luffy à trois, on fonce !

Luffy sourit

Luffy : Ok !

Nami : 1..

Le stress commençait à monter

Nami : 2..

Ainsi peut être un soupçon de panique

Nami : 3 !

Nami sortit son clima tact à la main , mais elle agrandit ses yeux quand elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait personne. Luffy sortit en rigolant. Visiblement amusé

Nami (Dents de crocodile) : QU'EST CE QUI TE FAIS RIRE ?! ON PEUT SAVOIR !

Luffy rigola de plus belle, et Nami l'envoya valser juste derrière

Nami : Mais ou sont ils bon sang... ? LUFFY !

Luffy sortit de dessous les vestige de l'impulsive rousse.

Luffy : Je sais pas moi. Ils étaient l secondes ! Peut être qu'ils sont partit.

Nami commença à tiquer. Quand elle regarda l'autre côté du navire, il y avait bel et bien une sortie qui ramené vers l'avant. Elle même se sentit un peu « bête » à ce moment la. Puis elle se retourna furieusement vers son capitaine, qui arrêta tout de suite de rire quand il vit le visage énervé de la rousse.

Nami : Partit...Partit... PARTIT ! LUFFYYYYY !

Nami l'assomma une nouvelle fois.

Nami ( Dents de crocodile) : Espèce de crétin ! Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient coincé alors qu'ils pouvaient partir facilement !

Luffy rigola, Nami n'eut plus le courage de le frapper tellement elle était désespéré. Elle partit donc devant, essayant de retrouver Sanji, car dans un certain point, Ils avaient certainement dû se séparer, pour ne pas être reconnaissable. La rousse avait donc demandé à Luffy de partir de son côté pour trouvé Zoro. Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'était retrouvé on ne sait comment dans la salle de bain, ils avaient essayé de retrouvé sa meute, mais visiblement c'était un loup bien perdue. Il se gratta la tête en rebroussant le chemin, qui sait ou il allait atterrir cette fois.

Zoro : Merde. Ou ils sont passé bordel.

Kaya faisait face à un énorme problème. Mais après avoir longuement réfléchi à sa situation, elle s'était alors dit que si elle n'arrivait même pas à s'entraîner avec ses amis surtout avec des balles à blanc, jamais elle ne pourrait progresser. Surtout que Chopper était son modèle. Un médecin. Alors autant ne pas le prendre à la légère. Elle avait alors prit conscience qu'elle ne le laisserais aucune chance, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Elle jeta des coups d'œil de temps à autre au petit renne, qui reniflait. L'odeur de la poussière commençait à partir. Il la sentait, sa y est. Kaya ferma les yeux, son cœur s'emballait, elle se demandait bien ou en était les autres, qui chacun allait devoir défier les capacité des autres. Elle c'était lui. Et lui c'était elle. Ne pas décevoir l'équipe, ne pas décevoir Usopp. Elle bondit. Chopper eu peur sur le coup et recula. Il cligna des yeux quand Kaya était la devant lui, l'arme braqué sur lui. Les sourcils froncés, mais un sourire amical qui le rassura tout de suite.

Kaya : Je ne te laisserais pas m'attraper Chopper.

Elle le dit, sur d'elle.

Le petit renne commençait à trouver sa amusant et en même il était fier que Kaya ne le prenne pas à la légère. Après ces paroles, Chopper sourit à son tour, les yeux sérieux.

Chopper : Alors c'est nous deux ?

Dit il d'une voix enfantine.

Kaya approuva de la tête, l'arme tremblante

Chopper : Ce n'est pas des vrais balles ?

Kaya rigola

Kaya : Mais non gros bêta. Ce sont des balles à blanc, sa ne te fera aucun mal, mais je ne serais pas douce pour autant.

Chopper rit

Chopper : Moi non plus !

A ces mots, Chopper prit la forme du mi-Homme mi-Renne, le Brain Point.

L'entraînement commença.

Du côté de Sanji, celui-ci c'était bel et bien séparer de ses « ladys » qu'ils se lamenta pendant un moment.

Sanji : J'espère que Mikoto chérie et Vivi d'amour vont s'en sortir... Luffy ! Je te jure que si tu leur fait le moindre mal, je te déchiquette ! Et Nami chan... Comment va...

… : Elle va bien!

Mais alors que Sanji ne surveillait pas ses arrières depuis longtemps, Il reçue un coup de bâton (Ou plutôt de clima tact XD) en pleine tronche ce qui le fut valsé à travers la cuisine. Il se releva en toussant. Il fixa au loin une silhouette fine, et il commença à tournoyer sur lui même, quand il découvrit que Nami était la, le clima tact pointait sur lui. Elle rigolait.

Nami : Hi hi ! Je suis désolé pour « L'entrée »

Sanji (les yeux en cœur) : Mais ce n'est rien ! Nami chérééééérieee !

Alors que Sanji tournoyait sur lui même, il eut un déclic, pourquoi Nami l'avait elle frappé ? Il se rappela alors que Nami étaient dans le camps des vipères. Les vipères devaient vaincre les loups. C'était un loup, elle une vipère. Il réfléchit longuement, et se rendit alors compte que Nami était une ennemie. Il s'arrêta alors de tournoyer, alluma une cigarette. Et regarda longuement Nami qui se préparer à un mauvais orage.

Nami : Sanji, je t'arrête ! Alors soit gentil et suit moi.

Sanji ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer la rousse qui s'étonnait de plus en plus et qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Mais alors qu'elle se retourna, car Sanji fixait un recoin derrière elle, quand elle le reprit pour cible, elle ouvrit grands les yeux. Sanji n'était plus la, il avait prit la fuite. Nami sourit, amusé. Sanji ne pouvait pas la combattre. Malheureusement pour lui, elle le vit courir un peu plus loin, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite, elle tournoya son clilma tact et commença à faire un gros nuage dans le ciel. Avant de lancer son éclair, elle le poursuivit.

Sanji : Je ne peux pas combattre Nami san, c'est impossible. Oh non ! Le mieux c'est de trouver ce fichu Franky ou Brook ! Oui !

Nami était juste derrière lui.

Nami : Sanjiiiiii !

Sanji se retourna, il vit que Nami le visé, et il comprit trop tard quand elle envoya l'éclair pour le foudroyer. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle l'avait eu, Sanji était en trin de courir à sa droite. Il l'avait éviter. Nami repensa alors aux paroles d'Usopp

*Usopp : Tu ne dois pas le sous estimer, Nami !*

Nami * Sa ne va pas être de la tarte, même si Sanji reste sur la défense, il est tout aussi efficace, sa risque d'être une course poursuite infinie. Il faut que je trouve une solution*

Sanji était essoufflé, bien sûr qu'il pouvait anticipé les attaques de Nami, mais au bout d'un certain moment il allait être à bout de souffle, il devait trouver un échappatoire, ou il devait, contre attaqué, il savait pertinemment que c'était un entraînement, mais même sa, il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait déjà tenté, à Enies lobby, mais Kalifa l'avait eu. Il ne pouvait pas frapper une femme même faiblement. Un concours de cuisine, ce n'était pas pareil qu'un combat. Il regardait Nami qui lui relançait ses éclairs. Il courrait mais il évitait en même temps. Surtout qu'il pleuvait à présent. Sa cigarette s'éteignit. Qu'allait faire Sanji ?

Killua cherchait en vain, la jeune Calipso, qui était soit séparé, soit en compagnie de la princesse. Mais peut importe, la jeune biche avait ses atouts et elle comptait bien les utiliser, les pierres précieuse entre ses sabots étincelaient de mille feux. Elle les cacha d'ailleurs rapidement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle avait des proies oui, mais elle avait aussi des prédateurs. Elle se déplaçait avec intelligence. Elle était petite, c'était aussi un atout. Elle se retrouva par hasard nez à nez justement avec Mikoto. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent de près, elles reculèrent d'abord. Et réfléchirent sur leur situation. Mikoto était une louve. Killua était une poule. Elles comprirent en plissant les yeux que ce combat était inévitable. Mikoto sourit timidement. Attaqué une nakama malgré un entraînement, pouvait elle mettre sa timidité de côté pour passer au choses sérieuses ? Elle se répondit elle même en pensant à ses nakamas même à Luffy qui ne lui avait laissé aucun répit. Elle ne lui laisserais aucun répit. Son visage de fille coincé était toujours présent, mais la Calipso venait combler le reste. Killua était petite et avait l'air frêle mais comme on dit, les apparences sont trompeuse. Regarder Chopper. Même s'il avait acquis d'un fruit du démon, il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère. Killua était la seule et unique espèce femelle comme lui sur terre, même si elle avait acquis les atouts d'une tout autre manières. Elle n'avait aucun fruit du démon, mais restait très forte. C'est alors que dans un regards de rivaux respectueux, les deux jeune guerrières sourirent narquoisement

Killua : Tu veux m'attraper ?

Mikoto sourit

Mikoto : Et comment ! Tu ne t'échappera pas ma p'tite Killua !

Killua fronça les sourcils.

Killua : C'est ce qu'on verra !

Dans un petit cri de victoire, les deux jeune filles, ce jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Un nouveau combat débuta. Dans un recoins du navire, Vivi courrait, le souffle court. Elle avait perdue ses deux nakamas de vue, mais c'était sûrement mieux ainsi, sans savoir qu'ils avaient tout deux un combat en cours, elle n'avait qu'un objectif, rentrait au garde manger pour reprendre son souffle. Seulement les choses n'allait pas se faire aussi facilement. Et une proie plutôt robuste la croisa. D'abord elle réfléchit longuement à son camps en le voyant, savoir s'il fallait le fuir, ou bien le poursuivre. Car il y avait une règle d'or à ce jeu, si l'on croisait un ennemie on était obligé de fuir ou de combattre évidemment, mais quand il s'agissait d'une proie, on n'avait pas le droit de la laisser s'échapper, obligé de la poursuivre sans répit.

… : Vivi... ?

Vivi le regarda longuement. Le cyborg aussi réfléchissait. Il se souvint que Vivi faisait partit des loups, c'était donc une louve, un ennemi. Il se mit en garde. Vivi devina aussi que Franky était donc une proie car il faisait partit des poules. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle allait acquirent d'un tel adversaire. Entraînement ou pas, Franky était trop fort pour elle. Mais bizarrement Vivi prit conscience qu'elle pouvait être plus forte qu'elle ne semblait. Zoro lui avait bien dit. Elle avait ses propres atouts comme tout le monde, il ne fallait qu'elle se sous estime, il fallait qu'elle prenne confiance. Après tout il n'allait pas s'entre tuer. C'était un entraînement et Franky n'allait pas être à 100% de ses capacités. Il s'agissait non pas de gagner ou de perdre, mais de progresser. Mais il fallait gagner cette partie pour le prouver. Il fallait qu'elle l'attrape. La princesse sourit, elle fronça les sourcils et sortit ses Peacock slasher qu'elle commença à faire tourner plusieurs fois, mes elle régressa sa vitesse pour éviter les blessures mortel à son ami. Franky sourit, apparemment il ne pouvait pas échapper ce combat. Tant pis pour le chapeau de paille, Vivi allait être un bon adversaire, il le savait.

Franky : Comment tu compte me prendre si tu me fous une racler ? Je pèse 2 tonnes !

Vivi rit

Vivi : Je vais être gentille pour que tu puisse au moins marcher !

Franky rigola à son tour

Franky : Bien sûr... Alors bonne chance princesse !

Vivi : A toi aussi Franky !

Et voilà qu'un autre combat débuta. Les combats amicaux sont souvent plus amusants que les combats de rivaux, alors personne ne s'en faisant vraiment. Ils savaient seulement qu'à la fin du combat l'un des deux serait totalement épuisé avec peut être des blessures superficielles. Alors que les combats s'entamer les uns après les autres, certains n'avaient pas encore de partenaires. Mais sa n'allait évidemment pas tarder. Brook courrait toujours, espérant avoir à faire à une «jolie culotte». Mais il resta quand même sur son sérieux, un entraînement ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il n'en avait pas fait depuis un bout de temps il faut dire. Il avait bien suivit les indications de Killua, retrouver l'autre épeïste que lui sur le bateau : Zoro, mais depuis le temps qu'il cherchait, il ne l'avait trouvé nul part. Il chercha encore quand il tomba nez à nez avec Sanji qui lui passa devant. Suivit de Nami, Brook réfléchit alors de qui était les prédateurs des proies. Nami faisait partie des vipères. Elle était une proie. Sanji lui, était un loup, c'était donc un ennemie. Sa restait très serré. Mais il s'extasia quand il comprit que son objectif était alors Nami. Sur le coup celle ci l'aperçue en courrant et avait aussi deviné qu'il était prédateur. Alors si elle s'attendait à sa, elle le vit sortir son sabre de sa canne, ses yeux devinrent blanc quand elle le vit courir après elle, elle cria de terreur.

Nami (tirant la langue les yeux blanc) : YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! T'APPROCHE PAS !

Brook rigola

Brook : Y oooooooooo ! Nami san, ne vs en faites, je ne frapperais pas fort, je ne m'en prends pas aux jolie jeune fille. Yo o...

Sanji se retourna à ce moment la. Quand il vit que Brook avait sortit son sabre et qu'il fonçait droit sur Nami qui hurlait, il bondit et coinça d'un coup de pied le sabre de Brook ce qui le fit voltigé en arrière. Nami avait agrandit ses yeux, jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir sa un jour. C'est vrai que même si c'était un entraînement, sa faisait quand même peur à voir, mais Nami ne devait pas se laisser prendre, si c'était un combat à trois, alors sa allait être serré. Nami devait avoir Sanji, Sanji essayerais de se confronter à Brook, et Brook à Nami. Il faudra contre attaquer et attaquer. Sa n'allait pas être simple.

Sanji : Enfoiré ! Ne t'attaque pas à Nami san !

Brook se releva en toussant, attaquer avec le dos de sa lames c'était régresser plus de la moitié de ses capacités, mais il n'allait tout de même pas tuer ses amis. Brook se releva et fit face à son prédateur et à sa proie. Tout les trois étaient dans la même situation. Ce combat allait être très tendue et intéressant.

Brook : Y oo... Bonne chance mes amis.. !

Sanji sourit sur de lui et souffla sa cigarette.

Sanji : Oué, à toi aussi.. Nami san, désolé mais je ne pourrais pas te faire le moindre mal, et tu le sais.. Tu vas quand même me compliquer la tâche..

Sanji souffla sa cigarette en disant cela. Nami posa violemment son clima tact sur le sol, en guise de mise en garde. Elle sourit.

Nami : Je le sais Sanji. Mais je ne serait ni gentille avec toi...

Elle se tourna vers Brook.

Nami : Ni gentille avec toi...

Brook : Yo oo... Je n'en doute pas, Nami san.

Encore un merveilleux combat allait se dérouler.

Usopp transpirait à vue d'œil. Se battre contre Robin n'était pas ce qui l'enchantait le plus. Mais bon, au moins la il allait progresser. Ses balles allait elle l'affectait? Comme ce n'était des combats entre titans, Usopp avait évidemment enlevé ses balles explosives. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances face à elle, mais il devait mettre le peu qu'il avait, de son coté. Il chercha longtemps l'archéologue, et à sa grande stupeur, c'est elle, qui le trouva. Il sursauta quand il entendit son petit rire juste derrière lui

Robin: Fu fu fu.. Tu me cherchais long nez...?

Usopp se retourna d'un coup en pointant son lance pierre sur la brune.

Usopp (yeux écarquillé ): Je...Je...Je...Je savais que tu étais la! T...Tu sais je... Je te con... Conseille d'abandonner...! Je... Je n'ai pas tout... M...montré... Lors de mes... Précédents com...Combats...!

Robin: Fu fu fu... Et que dois-je craindre dis moi...?

Usopp: J'ai un... T... Titan en moi...! S'il se ré...réveille il...Dégomme tout sur ... S... son passage!

Robin sourit en penchant la tête

Robin: Tu ne compte pas tout de même me tuer...? Moi non en tout cas... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je tuerais un nakama... Ceci n'est qu'un simple entraînement... Même si je ne m'attendait pas à toi... Je dois l'avouer.

Usopp resta tremblant, à regarder Robin.

Robin: Il y a un problème long nez?

Usopp: N...Non! Je... J'oublie le titan c'est d'accord...! Mais Robin...?

Robin: Oui?

Usopp: Toi... Tu veux pas oublier ton fruit du démon...?

Robin se mit à rire.

Robin: C'est pourtant avec sa que je me bat Usopp san. Il va falloir que tu me montre t'es capacités. Et je te montrerais les miennes. Mais bien sûr, tu n'es pas un ennemi, alors je ne serais pas à 100% de mes capacités..

Usopp rigola en se levant, cette fois l'air prétencieux.

Usopp: B.. Bien sûr Robin! Ne crois pas que je vais être tendre même si je n'utilise pas mes fameuses billes explosives... Le kabuto à ses secrets tout de même! Hé hé!

Robin ferma les yeux

Robin: fu fu fu.. J'n'en doute pas long-nez san. Alors tu es prêt...?

Robin croisa les bras, signe qu'elle était en mise en garde pour le combat.

Usopp serra les lèvres. Il prit sur lui et mit son Kabuto dans sa direction, plaça une bille et le tendit.

Usopp: C'est quand tu veux ma p'tite Robin!

Robin rigola, et un nouveau combat se mit en place.

Il ne restait plus dans le Sunny go, maintenant chargé en grabuges de partout, Luffy qui cherchait Zoro. Il était dans la cuisine à prendre un en cas.

Luffy : Faut bien que j'manch toutch même. Pi il est ouch Zoro ? (Faut bien que j'mange tout de même. Pi il est ou Zoro?)

Après avoir dévaliser la moitié du frigo, il repartit à sa recherche. Il chercha à sa manière, sans bien sûr resté sur ses gardes et se montrer comme sa. Zoro lui se retrouva de l'autre cotés du navire. A l'avant, pas loin de la vigie, à l'opposé d'où été Luffy. Il se gratta la tête en soulevant un sourcil.

Zoro : Fais chier ! C'est pas vrai.. ! C'est pas un bateau, c'est un labyrinthe !

Zoro repartit de l'autre côté, assez sur les nerfs.

Zoro : J'me d'mande bien si chui pas un peu en retard... Y a un de ces vacarmes !

Luffy de son côté en cherchant Zoro, se rapprochait sans qu'il le sache de lui. Il commençait quand même à en avoir un peu marre de le chercher depuis maintenant bien une demi heure.

Luffy (croisant les bras et penchant la tête sur le côté) : Mmmmmh... ! Mais il est ou... ?! ZORO ! OU T'ES ?!

Zoro au loin entendit la voix de Luffy, mais il ne comprit pas la phrase. En se demandant ce que cela pouvait être, il sortit le début de son wado de son fourreau, et s'approcha discrètement tel un tigre cherchant sa proie. Sauf que la, c'était lui la proie. Il ne le vit pas arriver, que Luffy et lui se cognèrent l'un l'autre et partirent en arrière tout les deux en se frottant la tête. Puis ils se relevèrent d'un coup, Zoro avait sortit un sabre (coté dos bien sûr) de son fourreau, et il était en garde. Luffy avait fait un sourire sur et avait mit ses points en avant en prenant la garde aussi. Quand ils se virent, il y eu d'abord un temps. Leurs regards se croisèrent comme deux rivaux. Zoro comprit que Luffy était un prédateur, et malgré lui, Luffy sut qu'il était sa proie. Un grand combat aller commençer. Luffy sourit. Zoro esquissa un bref sourire en soulevant un soucil.

Zoro : Mh !

Luffy : Faut que j't'attrape ! Désolé Zoro !

Zoro sourit.

Zoro : Que tu m'attrapes ? Ne parle comme si tu avais déjà gagné ! J'utilise peut être le dos de mes sabres pour pas te faire mal, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'serais tendre...

Luffy sourit de plus belle.

Lufy : Hin ! J'm'ettrais pas ma force au max mais j'serais pas tendre non plus. Hi ! Hi !

Zoro mit son sabre en direction de Luffy

Zoro : Si on arrêtait de discuter ? J'ai hâte de me combattre contre toi..

Luffy remit ses points en place

Luffy : Hé hé ! T'as raison ! Moi aussi !

Tout les combats en place. Un seul camps gagnerait.

_**Alors? :3**_

_**N'oubliez pas vos p'tites reviews...! :3**_


End file.
